The New Avatar Series
by silverwaves0210
Summary: This is what Avatar would be like if it was just normal kids who couldn't bend. Everything's pretty much the same, except slightly altered to fit modern time. Even the chapter names are similar to the episode titles! It's better than it sounds. Kataang.
1. The Boy in the Icebox

_Author's Note: Okay! So, this is my first story! I'm kind of new at this, so let me know what you think._

* * *

Katara walked down the hall of Kyoshi High on the first day of school. She was feeling pretty good. She picked out a really cool outfit for toady. She wore her favorite shirt, which was blue. It had sleeves that went down to her elbows and they were very loose. The shirt also looked like it wrapped around her front. She was also wearing a jean skirt with a belt and blue leggings. Her shoes were grey flats. She wore a braid with her signature hair loopies. She made up the hair style herself and it pretty much became part of her identity. She had chocolate colored hair and caramel, flawless skin. Her father, Hakoda, always called her candy because of that.

On her way to her locker, she passed by Zuko as he was shoving some kid into a wall. Zuko had been a senior for a couple years now, and he and his posse had a hobby of beating up helpless newbies. The kid looked really young and terrified as he let out a yelp when Zuko punched his arm. Katara sighed as she walked past them and Zuko pushed the boy into the cafeteria. Moments later, Katara heard a metal door slam and some banging as Zuko walked out. Katara rolled her eyes. Zuko could be really stupid sometimes. His favorite trick was to lock newbies in the giant icebox in the cafeteria where they kept all the meat. Of course, it never really worked because a few minutes later a lunch lady would notice and let them out. The worst that could happen was the person would get a little cold and a little late for class. Nothing major. Katara just went into history and listened as the teacher droned on about the civil war or something...

* * *

After history Katara got to her locker. Suprisingly she already had free period and she knew what she wanted to do first.

Katara made her way to the icebox, preparing herself to laugh at Zuko's stupidity when no one was there. She stood up on her toes and looked through the little circular window slightly frozen over at the top. To her horror she saw the kid lying seemingly unconscious on the cold, metal floor.

Katara gasped and reached for a huge metal spoon on the counter used for cooking food. Without a second thought she began banging on the lock of the door. _Why didn't anybody see him!? Are all the lunch ladies late because it's the first day of school!? _After a few tries the lock broke open and Katara grabbed the handle of the door. She yanked it open and rushed inside.

Katara grabbed the boy and held him close to try to warm him. Once her adrenaline died down, she slowly left the icebox and closed the door behind her. Then, behind the counter, she waited for the boy to awaken. While she did, she had time to see what he looked like.

One look at him and you could tell he was different.

He had an orange sweatshirt, unzipped, over a yellow T-shirt. The T-shirt had a weird logo on it looking like three swirls, one on the top, and two at the bottom, which were blue. He also had capri's on that included both yellow _and _orange on it. It was actually a fairly simple design. He also had brown boots that almost covered the whole rest of his legs. He had black hair that was fairly long, but the thing that intrigued Katara the most was that he had blue arrows all over his body. There was one huge one on his forehead and also small ones on his hands. She also caught a little of what seemed to be the line of the arrows on his legs as well. His sweatshirt was a little too big for him, which is why she hadn't noticed them before. If it weren't for the way he was positioned, she probably wouldn't have noticed them at all. Although Katara had no idea how she hadn't seen the arrow on his forehead. Maybe it was because they looked kind of faded. His skin was also very pale.

The next moment the boy's eyes began to flutter. Katara looked on intently as grey eyes peered up at sapphire ones. The boy gasped as he looked up at the beautiful girl above him.

Katara let out a weak smile and fought back a tiny blush. _You know, he's kinda cute! _She thought.

Moments later, the boy got up, making Katara suddenly feel slightly colder.

"H-hey." The boy started before pausing. "...So, how long was I in there for?"

The question hit Katara like a ton of bricks. Okay, she had no idea why she was reacting this way. He just asked her a question. But this was first impressions! Out of all the things he could've said, he decided to dive right into questions. The strangest thing was, when he said it, it kind of didn't really feel like first impressions. It felt more like friends who haven't seen each other for a long time.

"Oh, um...only about an hour." Katara replied, thinking back to about how long her history class was. "By the way, who are you?"

Katara had to let it out. If he wouldn't tell her, she would ask.

"Oh! Right, I completely forgot! How rude of me. My name is Aang! How about you?"

Katara blushed. _Aang. I like the sound of that. _

She felt really bad for thinking Aang was purposefully acting oblivious. He was just naturally that way. Somehow, that didn't bother her.

"MynameisKatara!" she blurted. _Calm down Katara, a little too excited, there!_

"Katara..." Aang repeated, thinking it over. "That's a nice name!"

Katara blushed even more. _Stop it!_ She screamed inside of her head. _Stop it! Your being ridiculous!_

"So...would you like to sit with me at lunch?" She heard herself saying. _What!? No, I didn't mean that!_

"Sure." Aang responded cheerily.

Katara hid her shocked expression by smiling. _Wait, he said...yes!? Oh. My. God._

They heard the bell ring for next class and quickly went their separate ways. All the way to class Katara was saying in her head: _What the heck was I thinking? This is going to be so awesome! ...But awkward... weirdest first day of school...ever.

* * *

_

_Author's note: Ookay! So I already put Kataang in here! I couldn't help it. I was originally planning not to, but my disability to keep my self-control forbade me!! So this is what I came out with... Yeeaaa...just tell me what you think. The more reviews the faster I post the next chapter!! Just to clear things up: No, that candy thing I mentioned was not racist. I didn't intend it to be so if it sounded that way I am extremely sorry. Tell me if I made any grammatical or spelling errors in here. I like improvements and compliments! P.S. Sorry if it's kind of short... Peace Out!_


	2. The New Kid Returns

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the hits, reviews, and favorites! I didn't expect that much so soon! I really appreciate it! Keep it up!_

_Response to Reviews:_

_**Taang Fan- Yea, it's weird, me too. I'm usually not into this kind of thing. For some reason I just had an urge to write it. Well, I'm glad I'm the exception! This is meant to have a little humor in it, but I don't want it to be not funny at all and have that as one of the genre's just because all my jokes are bad ones, so I didn't make it one. Always be on the safe side!**_

_**BlueAura11-Thank you! First chapter and I already have someone hooked! That's a good thing! I wasn't sure if I was the writer type or not so it's good to hear from others!**_

_**Magnumus- I know it was a bit short, I explained that. I'm extremely sorry, I'll try to make up for it on this chapter!**_

_**avatargirl92008-Yea, I know, Zuko was very mean. I'm sorry for that. This is supposed to be like the actual show except in modern time. Zuko was really mean and evil on the first episode, in my opinion. He will progress in my story as he did in the show. Sorry that chapter really had nothing to do with Zuko, though. I really haven't thought of that. I'll do better next time. Thank you for reminding me. That's why it's good to hear from others!**_

_Just to clear things up, last chapter was supposed to be called "The Boy in the Icebox". I noticed it didn't show that in the chapter navigation. I wasn't sure if that was due to the fact that this is only the first chapter, or because I did something wrong._

_With that said, let us begin Chapter 2!!_

* * *

The New Kid Returns

After much waiting on Katara's part, the bell finally rang for lunch. As everyone else in the class got up and mingled around in class while getting everything packed up, Katara wasted no time running out and heading toward the cafeteria.

Katara stood by the double doors, her hand shielding her eyes from she did not know what, as she scanned the cafeteria for that tattooed Aang. She couldn't wait to introduce him to Sokka, her older brother. Sokka was the captain of the hockey team, and very proud of it. He was pretty much proud about every aspect of himself. She and him always sat together since neither of them really had their own friends. Everyone on their street was either way younger than them or way older than them. Like three year old young and seventy year old...old. It did give Katara a lot of profit for baby-sitting, though.

Finally Katara spotted Aang waiting in the back of the lunch line. She slowly made her way over and stood behind him. She was about to awkwardly tap him on the shoulder when he spun around. This caught Katara off guard and she did a double-take, before she and Aang went about a mad laughing fit. They then went about talking about themselves like they had known each other forever. Katara, never having any real friend experience, was confused about how this boy, who was practically a stranger, could make her feel so comfortable.

Once they had both gotten their lunches, they headed over to Katara's usual table. Aang had gotten a veggie burger, _He's a vegetarian._ Katara had learned _That is so neat._some chips, a giant cookie, and some fat free milk. Katara had ordered a hot dog with mustard, a cupcake, some Cheetos, and a bottle of water.

Once they reached the table, they found Sokka already there. He was leaning over a big textbook with random papers stuffed everywhere inside of it, between pages, behind the book cover, everywhere. He was scribbling down writing in his messy notebook, undoubtedly homework.

When Katara sat down with her tray, he paid no heed, but when he noticed another shadow on the table, he tensed. Slowly, just like you would see in a suspense movie, he lifted his head up to meet the gaze of the newcomer. When he saw Aang, his eyes grew to the size of baseballs and he jumped out of his seat, pointing his finger at Aang.

"K-Katara!!" he practically screamed, voice cracking slightly. "W-Who is this!?"

Katara rolled her eyes. Not only did her brother have a big ego, he was also very obnoxious, very nosy, and _very_ over-protective.

"Sokka," she said in a somewhat cautious tone, putting a hand on both boys shoulders, "this is Aang. He's new here, would you mind if he sat with us?"

"WOULD I MIND!" Sokka roared. "OF COURSE I MIND! HE'S THE KID THAT BEAT ME IN DODGEBALL AT GYM TODAY!!"

Katara slapped her forehead and slid her hand down her face, wearing a very agitated expression. _He doesn't want to sit with him because of a stupid game!?_

Katara looked at Sokka who was screaming nonsense at Aang. Aang looked very confused and even slightly intimidated. He had his hands raised us slightly in a sign of surrender.

Katara was about to interrupt when her brother screamed, "DODGE THIS!!"

He threw his textbook at Aang. Aang stumbled back a bit, shocked.

Katara stomped over to Sokka and slapped him across the face. "Sokka, get a hold of yourself! IT. WAS. A. GAME!" she screamed. This was ridiculous. It definatley wasn't worth fighting over!

"Fine! But I want no part of this Aang kid. I hereby banish him from this lunch table!" Sokka proclaimed.

Katara was silent for a moment. "...Banish him?..." _Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me..._ "Well, if you banish him, you banish _me_ too!...Drama Queen..." she added with a snicker.

Katara grabbed Aang's wrist and started pulling him to the seats outside. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Sokka with a serious expression on his face. _I can't believe he's taking all this so seriously..._

"Katara, would you really choose Aang, who you barely know, over me, your own family!?"

Katara paused at this. Her eyes were downcast and she wore a frown. _This is waaay to dramatic, so why did that question get to me?_

Katara knew why. Family is always first. Her father always told them that. Nobody should ever take the place of family. _So...this is goodbye?_

Katara looked over to Aang. He read her mind through her eyes.

"Katara, it's okay. You guys can hang out. I don't mind going to hang out with other people." He gave a small, reasuring laugh. "Really, it's fine. You two have fun!" He smiled to them and waved as he walked outside. The only problem was, he went through the wrong door and headed to the pool area where all the swimmers trained. Katara figured he would find out soon and go the right way so she turned to Sokka. Her glare confused him.

"What!?" he said, completly oblivious to everything.

"Oh my gosh, Sokka! Like you can get any ruder!"

Katara ignored Sokka's confusion and headed to the pool room to show Aang the right way. She faintly heard Sokka call to her over the noise of the cafeteria but ignored it and kept going. Once she reached the pool room and looked over at Aang, she stopped in her tracks. She heard Sokka come behind her but soon he stopped, too. Aang was there, but he wasn't alone, Zuko was there, too. He must've realized his plan was, once again, a failure, and got mad. He was beating up Aang. Aang was trying to defend himself and he was doing a suprisingly good job. He was actually able to throw a few punched at Zuko, some hitting their target. It seemed he was doing a good job, but then Katara noticed Aang was getting dangerously close to the pool.

"AANG!" she screamed in warning.

Aang hadn't noticed the bystanders, and in his confusion to see Katara, he momentarily let his guard down. Zuko used that time to punch Aang square in the face, causing his to plunge into the cold water below him. He than hit his head at the bottom, falling into unconsiousness.

Katara let out an aggrivated scream and charged at Zuko. She ran over to him as fast as she could, and slamming her fits into his stomach, knocking him down. Furious, Zuko stood up and raised his fist in the air. Katara weakly shielded herself from the attack that was sure to come...

"Get away from her, you lowlife!" she heard someone scream behind her.

She opened her eyes and spun around to see Sokka helping Aang out of the pool, both sopping wet. Apparently, while Katara was busy getting even with Zuko, Sokka was doing the smart thing and dove right in to save Aang.

Aang had a determined look on his face as he charged Zuko, hitting him with a couple of quick jabs and direct punches. Katara looked at this side of Aang she hadn't seen yet. Even if she had only known him for less than a day, she felt she had known everything she needed to know about him. Little did she know, she barely knew the half of it.

Zuko eventually ran away like a coward, not used to his targets getting back at him. Katara finally ran up to Aang and threw her arms around his neck. He tensed for a second before slowly returning the embrace.

"Thanks for coming when you did." Aang mumbled into Katara's ear.

"Hey, no problem. So...are we friends?" Katara asked, hesitantly.

"Of course!" Aang responded happily.

Katara cheered inside of her head. Somehow, she felt this deep connection with Aang. Like, they were destined to be together. She had good feelings about this.

They finally talked Sokka into joining into their newfound friendship.

"I feel like a third wheel here!" he complained as Katara rolled her eyes.

"Sokka, I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances to get back at Zuko for the times he bullied you in your first year here!" Katara pointed out.

Sokka's face suddenly turned into an expression of realization.

"I'd like that...I'd really like that." He said.

Katara smiled.

"So we're in this together!"

* * *

_Author's Note: You are very lucky I did this! Posting on week days will be a VERY rare occurence! I had to find time to take out of my busy schedule! Show mw it was worth it by giving a lot of reviews! This chapter to FOREVER to type-so hopefully it's long enough! _


	3. The South Boston Alley

_Author's Note: Thankies for all the reviews! They were awesome! And thank you for your input for all of you that gave me pointers. I really appreciate it!_

_Response to Comments:_

_**Purple With A Purpose- Thank you! There were a few errors where I took away part of the original plot. (Ya know, what actually went on in the show) But it's kind of hard when your changing it to fit in real life, so I'm glad people appreciate it.**_

_**Aangsfan- I completely agree with you! That's the kind of guy I like to see! (That's why I'm an Aang fan, too! XD) He does let her go first, but when he sees that she needs help, he jumps right in and helps her out. I'm glad you can see that in my story! (P.S. What ever happened to Paralyzed? Before I got signed up here, that was one of my fave fan fictions! You left me hangin' at "Amnesia"! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!! Post another chapter! It was too good to eeeeeeeeeennnnnndddd!!)**_

_**avatar209- Yea, I can't really see Katara punching someone, either. She would usually just water bend the sense outta them. But since she can't bend in my series, she has to use other means in which to get even. XD I also can't see Zuko running like a coward, your right. But as I said, I was very busy at the moment, and it was 10:30 at night on a weekday sooo I had to cut it down. (because I was lazy) SORRY!!**_

_**Relks the Disturbed- Beating up bullies WOULD be fun, though I've never tried it. Nobody really makes fun of me to make me feel like I have to. **_

_**BlueAura11- You want moar!? I'll give you moar!! (lol)**_

_**crazyzukofangirl1280- Sokka is a weirdo. Banished from a lunch table... weird...**_

_**TTAvatarfan- :D You remember me!! XD I feel so special. I wuv your stories, so I am excited you really enjoy mine! Thank you!! XD (P.S. Since I never got to tell you when you wrote it, Namyu made me blubber like a senseless baby. Every. Single. Time. That's right. I read it more than once.) You like Aang torture, too! Yay! Torture buddies!!**_

_**avatargirl92008- Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it!**_

_A lot of reviews. WOW. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Keep it up, I never expected this much attention! :D _

The South Boston Alley

Over the next week Aang and Katara talked A LOT. Sokka even joined in sometimes. He never seemed too willing to do it, but he always warmed up after a while. Katara and Sokka had Aang over practically every day. They learned that Aang was _very _friendly the way he talked to Hakoda, their father. Of course, their father wasn't around too much. He worked double shifts at work to keep the family together ever since their mother had died. When Katara told Aang about the tragedy of how her mother was shot in a drive by, his eyes showed signs of unspeakable pain for her.

On Friday, Katara approached Aang by his locker. She gently tapped him on the shoulder.

Aang turned to face her and gave her a huge smile. She breath hitched in her throat before she continued.

"Hey, Aang. I know you've come over our house pretty much every day in the past week we've known each other, but...this time, could Sokka and I...come to your house?"

Katara had said it. She really enjoyed Aang coming to her house, but this time _she_ wanted to make a good impression towards_ his _parents. She never even saw his house! She wanted to know more about him.

Aang looked panicked for a second but then gave Katara a small smile. _Oh, how that smile is so terribley forced!_ she thought.

"Well, actually, Katara, I'm kind of busy today. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can see you guys after school." Aang responded warmly.

Katara looked at him suspiciously as he got back to organizing his locker.

"Ooookay...well, just call me when you get home, okay?"

Aang's head shot out of his locker. He looked at Katara and stood there for awhile. Katara had a challenging look on her face. _Aang, just tell me what's going on!_

"Erm...uh, Katara? I... I can't. T-There's something wrong with the wiring in my house. The phone lines are totally out. I'll just tell you when we get them fixed."

Aang stuffed his head back inside his locker. _What the heck is so interesting about the inside of that?_

"Well, Aang-" Katara started before she heard the bell ring.

Aang took out some books and shut his locker.

"Oops! There's the bell! I can't be late! The English teacher is still holding a grudge on me ever since I didn't make class on the first day of school. Hey! I was stuck in an icebox for cryin' out loud! Hehe, well, see you around Katara!"

With that, Aang dashed off to class. Katara watched him sadly until he disappeared around the corner. Then she turned and slowly walked the opposite way. _What is with him?_ she thought. _He never acts that way around me... does he not want to see me anymore? Is he...ignoring me?_

* * *

Zuko sat staring out his bedroom window. Like always, he wore dark colors. A dark red sweatshirt with a black T-shirt underneath. He also wore dark, baggy jeans with chains on them and black sneakers. His hair covered his eyes and went down to his shoulders. He was trying to get it long enough to cover the ugly scar that marred his right eye.

His eyes narrowed. _How could he do this? Why!? Why would he do this?_

His eyes closed. The memories were too painful. He needed some fresh air. Zuko decided to walk outside.

He went past the kitchen to reach the front door. The familiar smell of fresh jasmine tea reached his nostrils. _Uncle... _Zuko thought.

"Hey, Zuko! Where are you going? I made tea, wouldn't you like to taste it with me?"

Zuko stopped in his tracks and bowed his head. _Why is Uncle always trying to be with me? Why can't he just leave me alone?_

Seconds later, Uncle Iroh stepped out of the kitchen with a tray of steaming hot tea.

"I was going to go for a walk." Zuko tried to say calmly, his back facing Iroh. "I will be back later."

"Ooh! A walk! Mind if I join you?" Iroh asked, setting the tray down on a nearby table.

Zuko tensed. He really wanted to be alone right now.

"Well, actually, I kind of wanted to-"

"Great! Let's go!" Iroh interrupted, grabbing a very astonished Zuko by the arm and leading him outside.

The second they were out the door, Zuko suddenly wished he didn't go outside. His neighbor was out. _No..._

Zuko was hoping they would pass his house unnoticed, but of course, life didn't work out that way.

"Hello, scarface, what are you doing out here?" Zuko flinched, he tried to ignore the insult, but his neighbor just ran in front of him.

There they stood, face to face. his neighbor looking confident, but Zuko just looked annoyed.

"What do you want, _Zhao_?" Zuko spat.

Zhao and Zuko were rivals ever since Zuko became an intern at the business Zhao worked at. Zhao was really up there, ya know? He knew a lot of people and he was highly respected. He also had a huge ego and a habit of torturing Zuko.

Zuko didn't really know why he wanted the job in the first place. He was at one of the lowest points of the business, he just kept it for the money. He needed it.

"Oh, I just thought I had some information you might be intrested in. You know your job at the _mail room_?" Zhao emphasized. Zuko flinched again. Didn't I tell you he had a bad job?

"What about it?" Zuko said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I just thought you'd like to know, we have this new invention, it's called the letterbot 2000, and we're bringing it down to the mail room. We discovered it works _sooo _well, we may not need anyone there anymore." Zhao smiled maliciously.

Zuko looked terrified. "I'm...I'm being replaced by a..._robot?_"

Zhao smiled even wider.

* * *

Katara didn't see Aang for the rest of the day. At lunch, she couldn't find him in the cafeteria. In all the classes they shared, Aang seemed to sit as far away from Katara as possible, and we would dash out of the room afterwords so she didn't have the chance to speak with him. At the end of the day, though, Katara once again caught him at his locker and approached him cautiously.

"Aang..."

Aang practically jumped ten feet into the air. He did, actually, hit his head at the top of his locker. _He should really stop stuffing his whole head in there..._

Aang slowly closed his locker, rubbing his head and mumbling incoherently.

"What!?" he said, sounding kind of agitated.

"Aang..." Katara started. "Please, I know your hiding something from me. You've been acting strange all day. If there's something wrong, you know you can always tell me. I'll keep every one of your secrets, you can trust me."

"_Every _single one?" Aang tested.

"Of course." Katara promised. "No matter how hard it is to do so."

Aang looked at Katara for a while, deciding what he should do next.

"Fine." he finally said.

"What?" Katara looked bewildered.

"Fine, you can go to my house today, okay?" Aang responded. "That _is_ what you were talking about, right?"

Katara's jaw dropped a little. _I can't believe I persuaded him to do it!_

"Katara? Katara!" Aang snapped her out of her daze.

"What! oh, um...of course that's what I meant! Now, c'mon! Let's get Sokka and get going!" Katara shouted while rushing down the hall.

* * *

After they had found Sokka, everyone started walking to Aang's house. Katara was _very_ curious and asking a LOT of questions.

"So, do you live near the school?"

"Not really..."

"Then why are we walking?"

"Just cuz..."

"Do you walk home everyday?"

"Yeah..."

"Why don't you take the bus?"

"I don't want to..."

"What about your parents? Can't they pick you up?"

"**KATARA**!" Aang exploded. "I. Just. Walk. Is that good enough for you?"

Katara looked kind of hurt, but then she got over it and just nodded.

They walked in silence again until Sokka spoke...

"Sooo... what's the color of your house?"

Aang tensed and Katara smacked her forehead.

"What!?" Sokka asked.

* * *

Zuko couldn't believe it. He was _fired_? But it couldn't be! He needed this job!

"You LIAR!" Zuko shouted. "YOUR LYING!"

"Whatever you say." Zhao taunted. "But you will be getting a letter about it in a couple days."

Zuko closed his eyes. He wouldn't let himself believe the truth. It couldn't be real...

Zuko's eyes snapped open. He stared at Zhao with hate. Zhao continued to taunt him. He wouldn't stop. Zuko was sick of it. He wasn't sure what happened in the next couple of seconds but the next thing he knew, Zhao was on the ground with a bloody nose.

Zuko looked shocked at himself as he watched Zhao get up.

"You little brat." Zhao sneered. "I'll have to teach you some respect!"

At that, Zhao dived at Zuko, pushing him onto the hard pavement. Zuko narrowly missed hitting his head. Zhao picked him up by his collar, and was about to throw a punch in his face when Zuko spun around and sent them both flying to the ground.

"Zuko! Remember the basics!" he heard Iroh shout from a distance. He smiled. Even if Iroh _was _just a tea-loving old man, he was also a great karate instructor.

* * *

Aang rounded another corner. Behind him, Katara and Sokka were struggling to keep up. They had been walking for about three hours, apparently Aang lived all the way in South Boston, a whopping seven miles away from Kyoshi High.

"Are...we...almost...there?" Katara panted.

"Yeah, it's right past this building." Aang said insecurely, not even sounding out of breath.

Katara and Sokka silently cheered when their journey was finally over.

Katara looked behind the building to see Aang's house for the first time.

What she saw confused her.

"Aang, where's your house? All there is here is this narrow alley."

"I know. Katara, you promised you could keep a secret?"

Katara's eyes widened in realization.

* * *

Zuko and Zhao were fighting without hesitation. Zuko had numerous scrapes and bruises after falling on the pavement and getting punched and kicked. Zhao was bleeding in some places and had one big bruise on his left arm, but that was it.

_Remember the basics_.

Iroh's wise words rang through Zuko's head. He had neglected them until now.

_Maybe they weren't such a bad idea. _Zuko thought, as he continued his raging fight with Zhao. _Advanced moves take up too much energy, and since Zhao is a skilled fighter, he knows how to deflect them. The basic moves are simple, energy conserving, and Zhao won't be expecting them._

He smiled evilly at Zhao. Zuko kicked out his foot and set Zhao tumbling on the cement. He tried to get up, but again, Zuko knocked him off balance. Again and again, Zhao came down, falling on the pavement. Once Zhao gave up, Zuko hovered over him to give him the final punch.

There was a moment of stillness and silence.

"Well?" Zhao asked. "Aren't you going to do it?"

_If I do it, then I will be just as bad as him. _Zuko realized. _I know where my boundaries are._

Slowly, he got out of position and walked toward Uncle.

"Is that it?" he heard Zhao say. "That's all you got? Coward. You can't fight."

There was an eery silence that made Zuko feel uncomfortable. Still, he kept on walking, his gaze directed on Uncle.

Suddenly, Uncle's expression turned to fear and faster than you can imagine, he lept behind Zuko.

Zuko spun around just in time to see Iroh grabbing Zhao's foot, which was in the air, ready to kick Zuko in the back of the head.

"How dishonorable." Iroh scolded Zhao. "My teenage nephew has more self-restraint than you. He is wiser now than you will ever be. It is a shame he never got past the mail room."

With that, he pushed Zhao's foot back, causing him to fall backwards.

"C'mon, Uncle, I think we've had enough fresh air." Zuko stated and they walked back inside.

When the front door closed, Zuko turned to Iroh.

"Uncle, did you really mean that?"

Iroh turned around, holding the tray he had neglected when they left and offered Zuko a cup of tea.

"Of course. Haven't they ever heard of a promotion?"

Zuko held back a small smile as he took a sip of jasmine.

* * *

Katara, Sokka, and Aang walked into the alley. Katara saw two shadows emerging from the end and became somewhat uneasy. Moments later, a cat and a dog started bounding toward the three of them. Katara let out a small yelp, and Sokka started backing up. Aang just smiled and opened his arms as the two animals jumped on him and knocked him over.

Aang laughed as the two licked his face.

"Aang..."Katara said with a cautious tone. "What are those?"

Aang got up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"Katara. These are my pets. The dog is Appa and the cat is Momo. They were strays before I helped them out."

"Well, where are your parents? Is this your home?" Katara questioned.

Aang frowned. "This is the hard part. Before I tell you what happened you have to promise me you won't tell _anyone_.

Katara got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked toward Sokka, who wore a worried expression. He nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

Katara looked back at Aang and inhaled deeply.

"Okay. We promise."

Aang sat down and motioned for Katara and Sokka to do the same. Once they were all situated he began his story.

"It's a long one, and complicated, so I'll just get down to the basics." he said, eyes downcast. Katara and Sokka looked at each other once more before Aang continued.

"Yes, I am homeless, and yes, I don't have parents. I've been living like this for about eight years now. Appa and Momo came into the picture about three years ago."

Aang looked to the sky, recalling what had happened.

"I lived in a yellow house five miles from here. My parents were great. So nice and understanding. They were really in tune with nature. We always went on hikes and river rafting. They loved animals so much that they became vegetarians. They then passed the practice onto me."

Aang took a moment to wipe his damp eyes. Katara resisted the urge to go over and comfort him.

"I was at school when it happened. When I came home their was police tape surrounding our house. I knew something was wrong. When I got inside, I saw police surrounding my kitchen. I didn't know what to do."

Aang paused.

"What happened next?" Katara questioned.

Aang looked up at Sokka and Katara, tears streaming sown his face.

"I'm sorry. I just can't." Aang choked, his whole body shaking.

Katara just melted. She couldn't resist the urge anymore. She crawled over to where Aang was sitting and gave him a big hug. He let himself sink into it as he let out racked sobs.

"It's okay." Katara soothed. "You tell us when your ready."

Katara wondered what event could have taken place that could make Aang cry this hard ten years after it took place. She wouldn't pry. This was serious. Plus Aang didn't have a home. That situation had to be taken care of.

Once Aang had settled down a bit, Katara looked down at him.

"Aang?" she asked.

"What?" Aang responded weakly, sniffling a little.

"Well, Aang. You don't have a home. That's really serious. You should come and live with us."

Aang's eyes shot open as he ripped himself from Katara's grasp.

"WHAT!? No! I could _never_ do that!"

"Why not! It's fine, my dad loves having you over anyway, and we have a guest room that's _never _used. Plus it would be like a sleepover everyday!" Katara reasoned.

"I couldn't. I would never be able to leave behind Appa and Momo."

"You could bring them to our house!" Katara suggested.

Aang glared at her. "Katara, you don't have any pets of your own. I'm sure your father wouldn't want Appa and Momo roaming around. What if I'm at school and he needs to take care of their _business_? I'm sure he won't appreciate that!"

"Aang, I've got it under control. Trust me."

Aang breathed deeply. Katara noticed his eyes were red and swollen.

"Fine. But what about the promise you made? I told you that you couldn't tell _anyone_." Aang stated.

"Aang, our dad is just as good at keeping secrets as we are, he won't tell anyone." Sokka spoke up.

Aang and Katara jumped. Sokka had barely said anything to them before, he usually was just _there_. But now he was giving them his input.

"Seriously, Aang. You have nothing to worry about. We got your back." he finished.

"Yeah, we're your family now." Katara chimed.

Aang looked shocked. He was still situated in Katara's lap, and he let himself sink into her warmth as he closed his eyes.

_We're your family now..._

Those words rang through his head as the world started fading around him.

_I have a family now..._

With that, Aang fell asleep in Katara's embrace.

* * *

_Author's Note: Whooo! That took me a good couple hours to write. I just thought you guys deserved a longer chapter. Show me that I was right!_

_Okay, now I have a lot to say about this chapter._

_-WHOO! Plot development!_

_-Whoo!! Character development!_

_-Whooo! Kataang!!_

_-Whoo! A lot of things to say WHOOO!! about!_

_-Writing about Zuko is gonna be the death of me._

_-Sorry if some things seemed a little confusing, I tried not to rush but this was a reeally hard chapter to write. SO MUCH TO DO WITH BENDING!! And I had no idea what to do about Zhao!!_

_-Just in case you haven't realized, the sentences that are in italics are the people's thoughts. Usually I have everything in Katara's perspective, but his time I mixed it up! There was some for Zuko and the last two sentences in italics were from Aang! _

_-Mwahaha! Cliffie! -ish. Sorry! You won't find out Zuko's and Aang's stories until a couple chapters later! MWAHAHAHAHA!! (Not sure if you noticed, but at the begining of Zuko's perspective thing, he mentions some things about his past that are unclear. So that will be introduced later. hint hint)_

_Now, all you readers- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! PLZZZZ! I'll post faster! If not a lot of people review I'll feel as if nobody really likes this fic and it's a waste of time to continue. SERIOUSLY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON HERE, YOU CAN SUBMIT REVIEWS UNDER ANONYMOUS! Thank you for listening. PEACE OUT!!_

_What to expect next chapter- (Episode its based off of: Warriors of Kyoshi) Get ready for Sokka, the ultimate hockey palyer, to be showed up by a couple of girls! Expect a huge Kataang suprise!_

* * *


	4. The Wrestlers of Kyoshi High

_Author's Note: Thank you all! I lurv the reviews! _

_**Neon Starz- Thank you! I'm always excited to hear people enjoy my writing. It's kind of surprising because I've never really considered myself the writer type, but it's fun, and I appreciate it so much! **_

_**MDI- Thank you. Conversions are hard. Especially when you want to keep it in tune with the real show. Most people don't go for these kinds of things, I know, but I'm glad you enjoy this!**_

_**Aangsfan- OMG, I'M SO SORRY! I knew you had a "live with us" fan fiction, too. I thought about it, but it never went through my head that I would be stealing your idea! I'm sooo sorry! I completely didn't mean to! Thank you sooo much for dedicating your chapter to me! :D That's a first! I was sooo excited when I saw that. For all these months I've still been checking for an update on Paralyzed everyday (still am) and when I saw that, I screamed. It was a chapter of AWESOMENESS! Btw, your email didn't show up in your comment. I noticed it didn't show up in the chapter, either. KEEP UP WITH PARALYZED!**_

_**Aangsgirl- Yup, my Kataang muse wouldn't allow me to start where it does in the show. XD**_

_**Spirit's Fire- Thank you very much! I'm glad you feel that way! Also, thanks for the luck!**_

_**avatar209- Thank you! I'm glad you se my point. Kataang is awesome and real world Avatar is awesome. I usually don't write these kinds of stories but I'm glad you all enjoy it!**_

_**BlueAura11- Don't commit suicide for this! D: You are my best reviewer! I am feeding your addiction. Thank you so much! XD**_

_**crazyzukofangirl1280- Mwahaha! Zhao butt whopping! XD**_

_**Relks the Disturbed- Yeah, living in an alley calls more a much more epic tale, and more Kataanginess! XD YAY!**_

_**Kumai290- YAY! EPIC WIN!! XD Noo! Don't hunt me down! I'll give you what you want! D: It's down there! READ IT AND BE HAPPY! :D Nooo! Aangy! He has a big sign on his back that says "HUGGLE HERE" It's to irresistible!**_

_**Pepipanda- Ahh, stoopid book that told me it was on his right eye. That store owes me, like, six dollars! Or maybe I read it wrong, who knows. Thanks for the tip, though. That was pretty dumb of me. I usually don't mess those types of things up. :( The back stories will be as fun to read as they will be to write! I know what Zuko's will be, but I'm still working on Aang's. I kinda ear played last chapter with what Aang was saying. I don't even know what happened! You guys are as clueless as me. Maybe I shouldn't have told you that... Prepare for a VERY interesting Suki!**_

_**avatarang- you think its amazing! :D I'm flattered!**_

_**avatargirl92208- I hope I'm not! C'mon people, review! Before I get discouraged and uninspired! A lot of people agree that this is a "pure epic win". I hope so! I'm new at writing, I seriously didn't expect this much attention! KEEP IT UP OR I WILL STOP!**_

_Whoo! I lurv comments. Keep it up, y'all!_

* * *

The Wrestlers of Kyoshi High

Aang woke up to the feeling of the warm sun reflecting off his face. He could feel softness underneath him, a huge contrast to the cold, hard concrete he usually slept on in the alley. He knew this feeling. It wasn't real. It was a memory. He was remembering the time where he had a soft, comfortable bed. When he had a home, a life, a family. The wonderful feeling would fade away after awhile, leaving Aang cold, sore, and miserable.

But the feeling didn't go away. It stayed with him and gave him an odd sense of security. He felt he didn't have to worry about the occasional mugger or other types of criminals that roamed around and often targeted him. He felt warm, happy, _safe_. Aang was afraid to wake up and realize that it was all an illusion.

Still, he slowly opened his somewhat heavy eyes. What he saw shocked him. I mean, how would you feel if you woke up finding that your illusion is real?

Aang sat up in his comfortable and very fluffy silk bed, adorned with fine patterns, ribbons, and fresh sheets. The whole room was completely white, with the white walls, a white, fluffy carpet, white curtains, a white bed. The only thing that wasn't white was the dressing drawer, which was made up of awesome shiny wood. The way the sun reflected off the walls gave the room the appearance it was glowing.

"Am I in heaven?" Aang asked himself incredously. _Aw, great. Did one of those street thugs murder me in my sleep?_

At that moment, Katara entered the room with a tray of food and a warm smile.

_Yup, I am definitely in heaven. There is an angel in this room._

Katara walked up to Aang's bed and lay the tray on his lap.

"Mornin' sleepy head!" Katara giggled. "I thought I heard someone moving around in here."

Aang was slightly confused for a second, but then all of last night's memories came flooding into his head. Aang's eyes widened slightly.

"Katara! Is this your house?" Aang asked tentatively.

"Of course it is. You fell asleep last night in that alley. Sokka and I carried you back to our house and told our dad your story."

Aang was about to cut in before Katara added-

"You told us we could! Remember, Last night? You said 'fine'. So there!"

Aang shut his mouth and pouted.

"After that," Katara continued. "We brought you in here. It had rained and plus your clothes seriously needed a wash so we changed you into more comfortable night clothes."

Aang looked down and confirmed, yes, he was wearing night clothes. Very comfortable ones, too. They looked like they came from a hospital. Aang blushed as he thought, _I wonder who changed me into these._

"You've been asleep all night." Katara cut through the silence. "It is now Saturday afternoon. Here, you must be hungry."

Katara picked up a bowl of oatmeal and started subconsciously mouth feeding Aang. Aang was looking at her strangely thoughout the whole process and she wondered why. After a while she realized what she was doing. She jumped up quickly and nervously stuffed the bowl and spoon into Aang's arms.

"Oh! Okay, well, you can, um... finish the, uhm... the...oatmeal. I'll just be...out here! Yeah, just...call me if you need anything." Katara blushed wildly before rushing out of the room.

Aang stared at her through the whole process and continued eating when she left. He would've thought more of the subject if it hadn't been for the fact that lunch at school has been his only proper meal for eight years now...

* * *

Once Aang assured everybody he was completely fine, Aang changed back into his regular, now much cleaner, clothes and headed outside so Katara and Sokka could introduce him to the neighborhood.

"So we have this beach in the next town, but it's really close to our house and it's really awesome and we go there all the time, it's so nice there and there is barely anybody there and the water is reeally clear and the sand is always so warm and when the weather is nice-" Katara was telling Aang.

"Katara! Relax! I think he gets it!" Sokka complained.

"A beach? Ohh, can we go there!" Aang begged. "I haven't been to a beach in eight years!"

Katara took one look at Aang's pitiful little puppy dog face and completely melted.

"C'mon, Sokka, lets just go to the beach, can't we?" Katara pleaded and matched Aang's face with her puppy dog pout.

Sokka wasn't really affected by it, but he knew he was outnumbered.

"Fine." he replied grudgingly.

Aang and Katara cheered and ran ahead while Sokka stayed sulking behind.

Once they got to the beach Aang immediately started stripping down to his underwear.

_Oh. My. God._

Katara's whole entire face turned crimson red. She knew she should look away or something but she couldn't move. She found herself staring.

As Aang dived into the water Sokka finally caught up, just in time to see Aang shoot straight into the air.

"COLD!" he screamed before falling back in.

Katara looked sideways to Sokka as he made a swirling hand motion by his head, signaling he thought Aang was crazy.

A few moments later Aang came back up for air. He smiled to Katara and shouted, "Watch this!"

Katara watched intently as Aang did multiple tricks in the water. She started cheering him on and waving her hands in the air.

She thought she noticed something moving behind him but just thought of it as another swimmer. Besides, she couldn't take her eyes off of Aang.

Aang decided to take a break from all his tricks and rested in the water. Then he spun around in the water and screamed.

Katara nearly jumped ten feet high when she heard him. She looked to what was behind him and saw a small fin circling him.

_Oh my God. Is that...is that a shark?_

"Aang!!" Katara screamed.

Faster than you could ever imagine, Aang darted to shore, paddling and kicking to the speed of light.

In no time, he dived straight onto shore, knocking into Katara and Sokka.

They all fell to the ground as the shark retreated into the water.

Aang fell right on top of Sokka and Katara. Katara blushed slightly, but Sokka pushed Aang off roughly and stood up.

"That was the stupidest move ever!" Sokka shouted as Aang shyly put his clothes back on.

"How was I supposed to know that a shark was supposed to be in there?" Aang defended.

"Not you, Katara! Why didn't you tell him you saw a shark?" Sokka accused.

"ME!?" Katara shouted. "I didn't see it! Why didn't _you _tell him!?" Katara fumed back.

"I wasn't watching! He's not _my _boyfriend!" Sokka retorted.

Katara was taken aback. "You think he's my _boyfriend_?" she yelled, blushing slightly.

A fight ensued. It was broken up, however, when they caught sight of Hakoda rushing down to the beach.

"Oh, thank God! Your okay!" he shouted, giving everybody a big hug. "I saw it in the newspaper today! Right after you left! The beach is said to be shark infested!"

Sokka and Katara turned to look at Aang, who blushed slightly and gave an awkward smile.

"Oh, we know." Sokka replied.

Hakoda looked at him quizzically before continuing. "Maybe you guys should just introduce Aang to some people around town."

Everyone nodded. And so it went on, Katara and Sokka introduced Aang to everyone. Aang's friendliness once again shone through. Pretty much every girl in the neighborhood completely fell in love with him. Particularly their neighbor, Koko. She seemed to enjoy him a LOT.

Katara felt a pang of jealously. _Why am I jealous? _She asked herself. _Why should I care?_

The next day at school Aang seemed a little different. Katara noticed Aang was showing off slightly in front of his new "fan girls."

Katara didn't even see him at lunch.

Katara was waiting alone at her table, watching Aang at another table do some marble tricks for the girls. They were cheering him on, attracting new bystanders by the second.

Katara sighed. _Where is Sokka?_

As if on cue, Sokka entered the cafeteria, followed by a bunch of girls.

The girls, to say the least, looked rather strange.

They were wearing gold headpieces, strange green dresses that looked somewhat army-like, and on their faces, they wore make-up that distinctly reminded Katara of war paint.

Sokka seemed to be yelling at the girls, who wore very smug expressions, before storming of into Katara's direction.

When he reached the table, he sat down stiffly, looking very sour.

"Sooo...?" Katara questioned.

Sokka looked up, his sour expression still evident, but with a hint of confusion.

"Who are they?" Katara continued, as if it was obvious.

Sokka looked down at the table.

"No one." he mumbled. "Just some stupid girls who think they are tough. Especially their captain, that Suki girl."

"Hem-hem!" Katara said, agitated. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but... I'M A GIRL."

Sokka looked up. "Exactly, you would _never_ be able to beat me in a sport."

"Ugh!" Katara was insulted. "I could, too! Girls can play sports."

"Of course." Sokka said casually. "They just can't play sports_ well_."

Katara exploded. "YES THEY CAN! THOSE GIRLS PROBABLY WERE TOUGH! THEY COULD BEAT YOU ANY DAY! ...AND SO CAN I!" she added.

Sokka looked down and mumbled something incoherently.

"Oh, what was that?" Katara asked, a smile forming on her lips.

"Nuthin'..." Sokka mumbled.

"Oh, but I do believe it was something, please speak up, my dear." Katara said in a mock proper voice.

"I said.." Sokka started off strong but then hindered off.

"A little louder, please..." Katara teased.

"I SAID THEY _DID _BEAT ME IN A SPORT!" Sokka shouted.

Katara tried to suppress a giggle. "Oh no, say it isn't so! Sokka the captain and the most _skilled _player on the hockey team got beaten by a bunch of weak defenseless girls!?" Katara said sarcastically.

"Well, it wasn't in hockey!" Sokka defended. "It was wrestling! Apparently some girls wanted to start their own team. They thought girls to do anything guys could."

"Well they were _right_!" Katara laughed.

"No they weren't!" Sokka shouted.

"Sokka, get over it. They beat you. They. Were. Better." Katara said slowly for him.

Sokka's expression turned back to sour. He sat up, and turned to leave the cafeteria, leaving Katara to think:

_Wow, he left without eating. That's a first._

* * *

Zuko got to his locker. It was the finally free period. Now he could finally relax and think about the rumor that has been nagging him all day.

_Has that little pathetic kid with the arrows become extremely popular?_

Zuko pondered over it for a moment.

_Yup, it's probably true. I mean, come on! He's strong, talented, smart, he has good looks for the ladies, anything a guy would want. Plus, everything I don't have._

Zuko sighed. How come it was that everyone and everything is better than him?

He had called it. Zuko knew from the beginning that the kid would turn into one of those snobs that would constantly try to show him up. That's why Zuko chose him, out of all the new kids, to be his anger reliever for the year.

Zuko had heard plenty times before by the student councillor that the way he was acting was not the way to go, but who cares?

Zuko needed to physically hurt someone to feel for at least one moment, their life was worse than his. It gave him that moment of relief, the moment he needed.

But then that Aang kid came and screwed everything up.

How could Zuko take his anger out on him if _he_was the one getting beaten. That day they were at the pool, Zuko never expected everything to blow up on him like that, he just ran away.

_Like a coward..._ He scoffed at himself.

Zuko was pulled from his thoughts when a large crowd came towards him.

_Oh no, not him. Not now..._

"Hey _Scarface_."

His blood chilled. This was definitely a different side of Aang.

"What do you want?" Zuko tried to sound as intimidated as possible in front of Aang and his "followers".

"A rematch." Aang said casually.

Zuko looked confused. _A rematch? But he won last time...I ran away..._

"I DARED HIM TO DO IT!"

Zuko heard someone scream from the crowd. _Probably that obnoxious Koko girl..._

Zuko's blood started to boil. He had some serious anger issues. _He just wants to show me up in front of a crowd...of girls._

"Fine, when?"

"Whenever your ready, _Scarface_." Aang replied.

Zuko closed his eyes. _Why does everybody feel the need to call me that?_

His eyes shot open, causing the crowd to wince slightly. "Fine! Next Friday, six o'clock. By the beach." Zuko smirked.

"The beach?" Aang sounded horrified. "But it's shark infested!"

"The water is." Zuko pointed out. "But not the land. Are you to _baby_ to go there?"

Aang regained his composure. "No, not at all. Then it's a deal. See you then."

With a few whoops from Aang's fan girls, the crowd finally dispersed.

Zuko sighed. _What the heck was I thinking...?_

* * *

Sokka stood in front of the door. He inhaled deeply. _Okay you can do this..._

He put his fingers on the doorknob. They rested there for a few moments, before he wrenched hs hand away as if it was on fire.

_Okay...No. You can't._

Sokka had been doing that for about fifteen minutes now, unable to make up his mind.

Finally, he took the doorknob in his whole hand, and twisted it open. He flew inside the room at lightning speed.

Sokka paused at the doorway, panting slightly from his _rash _decision. He looked up to see about ten girls in weird costumes practicing wrestling.

In the very front was...

"_Suki_..." Sokka snorted. "So we meet again."

Suki turned to face him. "Looks like." she laughed. "What are you doing here?"

Sokka looked up at them and blushed. His head fell.

"You guys beat me in a fight, today." he admitted.

"Way to state the obvious." Suki commented.

Sokka glared at her before he continued. "Please, I've never seen anything like that before."

He kneeled down. "Please, show me how to fight. It could come in handy for hockey."

All the girls were silent.

"Well, we normally wouldn't teach a_ boy_." Suki spoke. "But since you were so pathetic it could make someone cry, we'll show you some moves."

Sokka got up to meet Suki face to face. "I'm not sure if I should say thank you to that."

* * *

Katara doodled in class on the next Friday. She had been having a horrible time lately. Sokkawas never there because he was off training to be a wrestler. He must've been really desperate. He had to wear the same attire as the girls while training.

It was rather disturbing.

He would come home some days while it was still on, and take naps in it.

_It's actually pretty comfortable..._Katara recalled him saying.

And then there was Aang...

_Aang..._

It tore Katara's heart when she thought of him.

They had never been so close, and yet so far apart.

Aangstill lived in the same house as them, but they barely talked to him. He was always out with his _new friends. _Didn't he realize Katara wanted to talk to him, too?

Katara looked down at her doodle and gasped.

Without thinking, she had drawn a picture of Aang.

Tears filmed her eyes, but she blinked them back.

_Not in school... _she thought to herself.

The bell rang. School was over.

As everyone got up, Katara slammed her fist on her desk and squeezed her eyes tight together.

_I'm talking to Aang today. I'm getting him back. _she vowed.

* * *

Aang was at his locker. He inhaled deeply. _Today's the big day..._

Aang honestly didn't even know what had gotten into him. He guessed he just wasn't used to getting attention and now he was popular!

_But how am I supposed to beat Zuko? _Aang asked himself. _Last time, Katara and Sokka helped me out. If they hadn't been there, I probably would've died._

"Hey Aang."

Aang nearly jumped into the sky.

He turned around to face Katara.

"Hey, Katara. What's up?"

Aang could see in Katara's eyes that she was hurt._ Why shouldn't she be? I've been so rude to her, lately._

"Aang, we should hang out today." Katara pleaded.

Aang's heart broke. "Today?" Aang asked. "I'm soo sorry! I can't! I'm fighting Zuko at the beach at six!"

Katara's eyes bulged. "You WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry Katara, but I'm getting there a bit early to sit in the water. The girls wanted to see me do it.-"

"NO, YOUR NOT SORRY!" Katara screamed. "BUT YOU_ WILL _BE SORRY WHEN YOU GET KILLED!"

Aang was shocked. "Katara I have to-"

"NO, YOU DON'T _HAVE_ TO, YOU _WANT_ TO!"

"Well maybe, but the girls are expecting me to-"

"I DON'T CARE! I CAN'T JUST LET YOU DO THIS!"

"Yes you can! I'm going now!"

"NO, YOUR-"

Before Katara could finish, Aang went darting out the door to the beach's direction.

Katara watched incredulously as he ran. Without second thought, she dashed the opposite way. _Please Sokka, for once I hope you are at wrestling practice. I need you!_

* * *

Two hours later, Aang sat in the water pretty far out, with no sign of any sharks.

The girls sat impatiently at shore, before Koko got up and shouted:

"C'mon Aangy, we're getting bored!"

"I know, I know." Aang responded. "They aren't here yet, maybe if I go a little farther out..."  
"That's what you said last time! Really, I have to go!" All the girls started getting up.

"No, don't go!" Aang shouted. "I'm sure they'll come soon! Besides, it's not even six yet!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to stay that long anyway. Good luck, Aangy!" And with that, the girls were off.

Aang sank half his face into the water to hide his shameful blush.

_What did I get myself into? I don't want to do this! I only wanted to brag. Now look at the mess I'm in..._

"HEY, YOU!" Aang heard a familiar shout from the shore.

His head shot out of the water. "KATARA!" Aang yelled back and waved.

"GET OUT OF THE WATER, PLEASE!" Katara begged.

"I'm sorry, Katara." Aang apologized. "I've been acting like a big jerk lately."

Katara paused for a moment. "THEN GET OUT OF THE WATER YOU BIG JERK!"

Aang laughed. "COMING!"

He started swimming to shore. He noticed Katara's eyes widening and he stopped. "What...?"

"HURRY!" Katara screamed.

Aang looked behind him and saw a fin pop out of the water. Then two, then three. Five fins were circling around him.

_Oh sure, now they come._

All of a sudden, a shark flew out of the water. It was gigantic and it's jaws held what seemed like hundreds of teeth.

Aang screamed. _Why are they attacking me?_Then he realized the cut he had received when Zuko had beat him up on the first day was bleeding. When he had put his head halfway in the water out of shame, some blood flowed into the ocean, attracting the sharks.

Aang'seyes widened as the shark dove right toward him. He swam away as fast as he could and narrowly dodged it. Shark after shark came after him, some coming really close to killing him.

Aang had been successful in punching some of their noses. All but two remained.

All three remaining sharks darted to Aang at the same time. Aang punched two of their noses and they swam off, but one hit him hard in the back and he was knocked under the water.

At that moment, a giant wave came, making Aang tumble closer to shore. The wave caught him by surprise and he gasped, water filling his lungs.

He gasped and choked, but he was underwater and he couldn't breathe.

Aang struggled to resurface, but he couldn't tell which way was up and which was down. And where was the shark? Aang writhed under water, clasping his chest.

He kept trying to gasp for air, swallowing more water.

His eyes burned and his head was thumping. His chest felt like it would explode.

Those were Aang's last thoughts before he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Something isn't right. Why isn't Aang resurfacing? _Katara was pondering to herself. She saw the shark float above the water. Moments later, Aang resurfaced.

Katara's eyes widened. _He's unconscious!_

Immediately Katara jumped into the water, scurrying to get to Aang as fast as she could.

The shark had also spotted Aang, now it became a race. Katara's clothes were weighing her down, particularly since she wore a heavy coat and jeans.

Finally, Katara grabbed hold of Aang. She wrapped her arms around him just as the shark appeared next to him.

Now the shark went above the surface and opened it's jaws. Katara screamed as she saw all the teeth.

Instinctively, she punched it extremely hard right on its nose. The shark fell back before receding into the ocean.

Katara sighed of relief before hurrying Aang to shore.

They got caught under a big wave on their way and ended up being washed up on top of a giant rock.

Katara layed Aang down.

"C'mon Aang, wake up!" she begged.

He didn't move a muscle. Katara moved her hand up to his chest.

Her heart nearly stopped. _No breathing._

Katara made a rash decision. _This is where health class comes in handy..._

Immediately, she plugged Aang's nose and opened his mouth. She stared down at him for a moment, kind of nervous about what she was going to do, before plunging down and blowing air into his mouth.

_CPR...Wow, I can't believe I'm doing this..._

Katara did this a couple times until finally, Aang started coughing up water. His eyes slowly opened...

"AANG!" Katara screamed, throwing her arms around the boy.

She felt him tense under her bone-crushing hug, but then he relaxed, giving into it.

Tears streamed out of Katara's face.

"I thought I lost you for a minute..."

"I'm sorry, Katara..."

Their happy moment was lost when they heard a familiar voice from behind the rock.

"The new kid said he would be here at six. Did he chicken out?" Laughs ensued this comment.

_Oh great, an audience._

Aang looked over to Katara. She wore a nervous expression.

"Aang..." she said with caution. "Now before you do anything-"

Aang cut her off. "I need to do this. I promised. But don't worry, I'll be okay."

Katara looked like she was about to say something when Aang stood up.

"I'm right here."

Katara slapped her forehead. Zuko turned to Aang and smirked.

"Glad you could make it."

* * *

Minutes after the fight started, Sokka with the rest of the wrestlers from Kyoshi High met Katara behind the rock.

"What's going on?" Sokka questioned.

"Aang's fighting Zuko." Katara replied. "I know he could be able to do it alone, but I want you guys to help. I can't stand seeing him hurt."

"Looks like he _is _your boyfriend!" Sokka teased.

Katara slapped him and gave him a glare.

Sokka rubbed his cheek. "Sorry..." then he turned to Suki. "Looks like training's over."

They jumped off the rock and to where Aang and Zuko were fighting.

Both had a number of bruises and some scrapes. No major damage was done...yet...

"Hey!" Sokka screamed, catching everyone's attention. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Zuko looked surprised, then angry, as he charged Sokka and the wrestlers. They all surrounded him, but he ducked down and spun around, kicking his foot under all their legs, causing them to fall.

Some girl fell into the door to the shower room. Another girl just fell to the floor. Suki fell against the boardwalk, hitting her head against a railing and getting momentarily knocked out. Sokka fell down and hit his head against a small rock.

Zuko faced the last girl standing. She looked determined and was ready to fight, but then Aang jumped on Zuko by suprise, knocking him over.

While Zuko was temporarily off guard, Katara ran over to Aang.

"Aang, I know you think you should fight, but now may be the best time to get out of here."

Aang looked around. All these people got hurt trying to protect him. He bowed his head.

"That might be best."

"Good, then c'mon!"

Suki and the rest of the girls (plus Sokka) regained consciousness and they all ran down the street while they still could, stopping only when they believed they've gone far enough.

Katara slowly approached Aang.

"Aang, you did the right thing."

Aang looked up at Katara, her eyes really sparkled in the moonlight.

_I've never noticed that before..._

"I know." he responded. "I was being pretty stupid, lately."

"Yes, you were." Katara embraced Aang tightly.

Aang sighed and closed his eyes, contently smiling.

"Suki..." Sokka approached the girl. "I'm sorry I treated you like a girl. I should've treated you like a wrestler."

"I am a wrestler." Suki agreed. "But I'm a girl, too."

As if to prove her point, Suki leaned in and gave Sokka a small kiss on the cheek.

Sokka blushed for a moment, staring at her blankly, a hand on his cheek.

Suki looked down.

"This may be a good time to tell you this..."

"Tell me what?" Sokka asked, sounding nervous.

Suki looked up, with sadness in her eyes. "You see, I'm doing this program. I'm going wrestlingaround the country. I'm leaving tomorrow. We're heading to New Jersey, then we're going to Alabama, then Kentucky, then Washington State. We're doing competitions. We'll be gone for a couple months."

Sokka started at her incredulously.

"What...?" Sokka's voice cracked a little.

"I'm sorry, Sokka. I'll see you again, sometime."

Sokka felt tears sting his eyes. He turned away.

He's been with this girl for only a week, and he felt this deep connection. He was hoping they might've been able to start a relationship.

_She's the most amazing girl I've ever met...and now she's leaving..._

This was too much, Sokkaran down the street, towards his house.

"Sokka, wait!" he heard Suki call behind him, but he didn't stop.

_This is what I have to do. Make it easier for everyone..._

Katara and Aang followed him inside. Sokka ran straight to his room and collapsed on his bed.

There, he cried for the first time in a looong time...

* * *

_Author's Note: Y'all better appreciate this! It took me days! I'm so sorry, but I had finals this week, and school comes first, unfortunately. But, now school's almost over and I'll be able to post on the weekdays! (sometimes...) REPLY OR I WON'T UPDATE! I have better things to do than post new chapters all the time, prove me wrong!_

_Oh geez, now it's time for..._

_Comments on Chapter:_

_-NO HAPPY ENDING!! GAA!!  
-Sorry guys, Suki is gonna be gone for a looooooooooong time..._

_-LOTS of Fluff in this chapter. BASK IN IT!!_

_-This chapter is DEFINITELY rated T._

_-Sorry if any of this is corny, but it's VERY difficult to find substitutes for Avatar world stuff, and still make it relevant to the actual story taking place. Plot development is the key!_

_-I am not an expert on sharks. I am not an expert on CPR. Did I make a mistake? I am extremely sorry, but this was a difficult chapter._

_-Sorry, not so much Zuko POV's in this. I wasn't gonna have any but I wanted some character development on his part so I sqeezed him in. Is it just me or do you think it's cool when you get different people's perspective's on an event?_

_-SOKKA CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! YAY! He is usually just there, but I knew this chapter would be his time to shine._

_What to expect next chapter: What the heck is with this Bumi kid? He and Aang seem to be good friends but isn't he...the governor of Philadelphia? _


	5. The President of the United States

_Author's Note: So sorry I've delayed! It's getting to the end of the year for school and that always gets me lazy. Anyways, like I said, I'm lazy so no response to comments today! Anyway, Kumai290, thank you so much for pointing out that Philadelphia wouldn't be too much of an accomplishment. I have no idea why I wrote that. I was tired. It takes me forever to write these. Anyways, I'm changing it for you! This chapter is dedicated to Kumai290 for making the idea soooo much better!

* * *

_

The President of the United States

Aang stared out of the window of the car. Sokka was driving him and Katara to Washington D.C. as a mini vacation during the long Thanksgiving weekend. Worried thoughts ran through his head. He had tried many times to convince Katara and Sokka that they didn't have to do this, but they insisted. The thing that worried Aang the most was that they were taking a tour of the White House.

Finally they pulled up in front of a huge five star hotel. Katara and Aang waited in the car as Sokka went to pick up the keys.

"You guys didn't have to do all this just for me." Aang grumbled, crossing his arms and sinking into his seat.

Katara turned and faced him from the passengers seat.

"No, we didn't have to, we_ wanted _to. Now shut your mouth and appreciate it!" she joked.

Aang opened his mouth to protest, but then Sokka opened the backseat door and dangled the keys in front of Aang's face.

"Score!" Sokka smirked, clearly excited.

Aang sighed and Katara rolled their eyes as they got out of the car and headed into the hotel.

When they finally reached their room everyone threw their bags to the ground and fell on top of the beds. They were too tired to unpack.

* * *

Light streamed past the hotel curtain, shining on Aang's face. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. His head turned to the bed next to him, where Katara and Sokka slept silently. Well, Katara slept silently. Sokka sounded like a herd of gigantic elephants.

Aang got off the bed and got dressed. Then he started unpacking. He was usually an early riser, so Katara and Sokka weren't really surprised anymore. But wake one of _them _up early, and they'll be monsters for the rest of the day. Aang would know.

Aang had finished unpacking and was setting up breakfast when he heard Katara yawn from behind him.

He smiled and did not turn to face her, making her believe he had not noticed her. He heard approaching footsteps and tried to keep a straight face.

He felt a delicate finger lightly tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Katara smiling, her dark brown hair going every which way after her nice little 'beauty sleep.'

"Mornin' Katara." Aang grinned.

"Mornin'." Katara stretched and looked down at the table. "You know you didn't have to make breakfast." she said in a matter of factly tone. "We could've gone to a restaurant."

"Well, yeah. But that wouldn't of been as fun." Aang smirked. "And now you get to eat breakfast in your PPPPJJJJJ'S!!" he sang.

"Tempting." Katara giggled.

A loud snort sounded behind them and then:

"I smell bacon!"

Sokka rushed over to the table and started scarfing down all the food he could grab hold on.

Aang and Katara side-glanced each other.

"Let's start before their is nothing left." Katara said nervously.

"Good idea." Aang responded.

They both dug in before Sokka stole their breakfast.

* * *

After everyone finished eating, Katara and Sokka had gotten ready for the day. They had all gotten into the car and, once again, Aang sat in the backseat. He twiddled his thumbs nervously. At that very moment, they were heading to tour the White House. _Nooo..._

_"Elections are this year." Aang's mom said to him as he ate breakfast._

_"So?" Aang replied, mouth full of food._

_"So your father's good friend is running!" his mom announced cheerily._

_Aang stopped eating. His face darkened at the mention of his father. "Which friend?"_

_"Bumi!" his mom replied._

_Aang scoffed. "He'll never win."_

_"What makes you say that?" his mom asked._

_"Is the Bumi your talking about the same one I'm talking about?" he asked. _

_His mom rolled her eyes._

_"He won't make it." Aang finished._

_"Whatever, Aang. Just head to school, you don't want to be late." his mom warned._

_"Yeah sure. See ya." Aang said, getting up._

_"Don't be home late!" his mother yelled after him._

_"Whatever." Aang replied, heading out the door._

Aang blinked back tears at the memory. To his surprise, Bumi did win. It's not like Aang hated him, he loved him like a brother, he just couldn't believe he actually pulled it off. Bumi was what you would call...crazy. Plus if Bumi saw him, he would recognize him. Bumi might start asking him questions about how life was going. Questions Aang was not willing to answer.

Finally, Sokka pulled up near the White House. While they were waiting to get in, Aang could not stop feeling nervous. The place was so heavily guarded, it took a while for them to finally be allowed access. All that time Aang was hyperventilating on the inside. _We might not even see him!...But what what if we do?...What if he questions me in front of Sokka and Katara?...They can't know..._

Aang was ripped from his thoughts when Sokka grabbed him roughly on the arm.

"C'mon, Aang! That's our tour guide!" he whispered loudly, pulling him toward the direction of a young looking woman with light brown hair and a red, white, and blue outfit on. When he got close enough to see, Aang saw her name tag read: 'Hello, I'm Daphne. Feel free to ask me any questions.'

* * *

The tour was slightly interesting in a way that Katara knew that most of the past presidents once stood where she stood. History was always pretty fascinating to her. There was only two problems with the tour. The first was the tour guide. She looked pretty charismatic to begin with but as the went on Katara quickly found she was a little too... peppy. She sounded extremely excited over every piece of information there was, even though she had doubtlessly shared it with countless others before them.

The second reason was the boys. They seemed to have no interest whatsoever in what the young woman, or 'Daphne', had to say. For one, Sokka looked like he would fall asleep any second, only looking up to drool over passing snack-machines.

_"You had a bigger breakfast than Aang and I put together!" Katara snapped, slapping Sokka's hand as he tried to insert a dollar into an ice-ream machine._

_"Yeah, but that was, like, two hours ago!" he complained._

_Katara decided not to point out that it had been longer than that._

Aang also did not look like he was enjoying the trip whatsoever. All he did was play with his hands and glance around the halls nervously. If you tapped him on the shoulder or said his name in a tone louder than a whisper, he would jump so high, he would almost hit the ceiling. _What the heck is up with that boy?..._

* * *

The tour was coming to an end, and the boys looked close to death, when the tour guide suddenly said something that actually captured _everyone's _interest.

"So, by a show of hands, who would like to see if we can find the president?"

Immediately, everyone's hands shot up into the air, the buzz of excitement was penetrated by a loud, high-pitched, scream.

Everything was silent as people turned to stare at the source.

Aang glanced nervously at all the sets of eyes glaring at him.

"Hehe, hey everybody!" he said nervously. He gave them all a small wave that looked extremely awkward.

Everyone just looked away and continued to talk to one another. Aang's head dropped as soon as all eyes were off him. _I'm so stupid..._

The group continued watching, everyone searching for President Bumi except for Aang.

"WE SPOTTED HIM!!" Aang heard a young couple shout from right next to him.

He yelped and turned to see none other than his good friend Bumi standing right in front of him, grinning mischievously like a silly monkey.

Aang did a double take and scurried to hide behind Katara. Katara made a face and stepped to the side.

"Aang! This is the President of the United States! Don't make a bad impression in front of him!" she scolded.

Aang felt her hands shove him forward, and he stumbled in front of Bumi once more.

Slowly, he peered up, noticing how strange the man's sense of style was. _I still don't understand how he beat that Long Feng guy._

"H-Hey, Mr. President, How-" Aang started.

"Aang..." the crazy president cut in. "Is that you?"

Aang bowed his head in defeat. "Yeah, it is. Hehe, What's up...Bumi?"

Katara's jaw dropped down to the floor when she heard this. _THEY KNOW EACH OTHER!?_

She turned to face a similar reacting Sokka. _This can't be real...isn't Aang homeless!? So then how does he know the PRESIDENT!?_

"AANG!!" The president bellowed, engulfing him in a bone-crunching hug. "IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!"

_What is he talking about? Wasn't Aang homeless for eight years? Surely the president could find room for him! Is Aang gonna tell him? That would be for the best. But wouldn't that mean Aang would leave us?..._

So many thoughts whirled around Katara's head, she wanted to ask them all at once. She rubbed her temples. She suddenly had a headache.

_Just when I thought I finally had Aang all figured out. Except about his parents...could President Bumi be linked to all this? Is his mess bigger than I thought? Ugh...I'm gonna need a bigger broom..._

Katara watched on as Bumi and Aang conversed. Bumi asking questions and Aang replying with nervous, indirect answers.

"Where have ya been all this time!?" Bumi asked.

"Uh-uhm...just...Boston..." Aang answered slowly.

"That's great! Which part!?" came the eager reply of the president.

"South...?"

"How're your parents doing!?"

Then it all hit at the same time. There was a silent pause that seemed to last an eternity. The whole room went silent to hear that one question, and the anticipation for the answer grew the longer it took to the silence to be broken.

_President Bumi doesn't know. _The realization dawned on Katara and hit her like a ton of bricks. _He hasn't taken Aang into custody because he hasn't told him. Aang doesn't want him to know. The silence is getting suspicious. I better save him quick!_

"Uhm...well, Aang's parents left for war." Katara's voice echoed eerily off of the walls in the vast room.

Everyone turned to stare at the new person entering the conversation. Katara looked around and waved as she blushed nervously. _I was never really too good in front of crowds..._

"The war against China?" Bumi asked, a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Yeah..." Katara was making this up as she went along. "They were really against Ozai's dictatorship and decided to act on it. Aang doesn't really like to talk about it. He doesn't know where they are now, or how their doing. He's been staying with us. We're good friends of his family."

Katara glanced over at Aang and gave him a small smile. He smiled back, but a little nervously.

"Off to war, huh?" Bumi stared out, pondering. "They always did seem like the fighting type. Strong and determined. I'm glad Aang has someone to stay with."

President Bumi glanced at the tour guide.

"Daphne, I thank you for your services. Please escort these people out."

Daphne nodded quickly and showed everyone the way out.

Katara exhaled in relief. _It actually worked..._

"Except for you three." Bumi added.

Katara froze as she saw him gesture toward Aang, Sokka, and herself.

_I spoke too soon..._

Slowly, the three made their way to the president. They all looked up at him with innocent faces.

Bumi bent down so he stood face to face with Katara. His gaze was penetrating, but Katara stood firm, a determined look on her face.

"You lied to me, young lady." Bumi said in a threatening tone. "You lied to the President of your own country."

Katara winced. It hadn't sounded so bad when she thought it up in her head.

Bumi stood up and nodded. At first it seemed to be to no one in particular, but then three men heavily armed and in uniforms came up from behind them and grabbed their wrists.

Katara screamed. Next to her she heard Aang and Sokka do so, too. She struggled against the man's grip, but he was too strong, and it was very _tight_.

Eventually, Katara and the others surrendered. Katara looked up at Bumi angrily.

President Bumi waved off the threat and he started pacing around the room.

"Lying to the President is a federal charge. It is also a sin made ten times worse, because I am very high-up. You could go to jail for a very long time, become a national criminal, you could get on 'America's Most Wanted' list."

"But all I did was say a little lie!" Katara shouted, outraged.

"Yes, but I am the _president_." Bumi reminded her, again. "You seem to forget that. You could accidentally trip me and I could sent you to jail for the rest of your life. Nobody can stop me. I can do anything I want."

"You wouldn't dare." Katara said through clenched teeth.

Bumi was silent for a moment as he stared up at a portrait of Abraham Lincoln.

"Bring out Flopsy." he stated suddenly.

"Flopsy?" Aang spoke, raising an eyebrow.

Just then, a guard came out, being pulled by the biggest German Shepard you will ever see. It was impossible that it was that huge.

Aang's eyes turned to the size of baseballs.

_Ohhh, that's Flopsy..._

Now, I'll ask you three things. You will all have to answer them truthfully, or I'll let good ole' Flopsy here deal with you."

He turned to face Aang.

"Aang, you are a good friend of mine, I will ask_ you _the three questions. If you choose to answer falsely, your friends will be dealt with."

Aang gulped. He turned to Katara and Sokka, and then to Flopsy. Flopsy was angrily scratching at the floor, pulling to get to the three 'guests'.

"O-O...k-k-k-a-a-yyyy." Aang stuttered nervously.

His heart was pumping really hard inside his chest. Sweat droplets were forming on his face and the room seemed to get ten times hotter.

_I've always done stunts-particularly with Bumi-that put myself in danger. Never have I agreed to do something that would put my friends in danger. I can't do this!_

Bumi smiled crazily.

"Perfect. As for the first question, where are your parents _really_?" Bumi asked.

Aang's heart almost stopped. He mumbled his answer incoherently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Bumi replied.

"They're dead." Aang responded quietly but coldly.

"Mmm Hmm..." Bumi paused. "For how long?"

"Eight...years..." Tears were welling up in Aang's eyes.

The questions didn't seem too hard to the average person, but they brought back painful memories to Aang. Memories he did not wish to be reminded of, especially not in front of Sokka and Katara. For their sakes, he had to answer truthfully. He did not dare to do else wise.

"I see..." Bumi pondered. "Okay, final question. Where have you been living all that time? Give me _all_ the details. Not just _'South Boston'_." He made a bad imitation of Aang.

Aang squeezed his eyes shut. _Bumi is my good friend. Why is he doing this to me?..._

His eyes opened as he stared angrily at the President. "Alone. In an alley in South Boston. Until now. Katara and Sokka with the help of their father, Hakoda, and their Gran-Gran, who lives downstairs with them, they took me in. They became my _friends_."

Bumi was silent for a moment.

"This is without your parents consent?" He questioned.

"Well, they're...gone. They wouldn't know..." Aang responded.

"They just took you in? No adoption forms? No nothing?" Bumi asked.

Aang inhaled. "No. Not really."

"That's illegal." Bumi cut in. "I'm sorry, but you can't stay with them. You'll have to be put into foster care."

"WHAT!!" Katara screamed from behind them, once again struggling against her bonds. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! HE'S OUR FAMILY!! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HIM AWAY!!"

"Young Missy, I'm the president, I can do what I want-"

"MY NAME IS KATARA! NOT YOUNG MISSY! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR OZAI! AANG IS STAYING WITH US!!" Tears were streaming down her and her companions' faces.

"Well, that is not up to you. It is up to the law." Bumi reminded her.

Katara fell silent. All that was heard was the heavy breathing of the mourning friends. _I have no power against him. I can't do anything..._

"No! Please don't do this!" Aang's shout was heard.

Bumi turned to face him.

"I'm your old friend. Your buddy. Remember? Don't forget all those times you came over when I was little. You were a father figure to me. Well, sorta. We always pulled all these pranks and got in so much trouble. To be honest, I didn't believe you could become president with your crazy past. But somehow you did, and I still can't believe it. Don't tell me the best guy I ever knew has faded away into a grouchy old, well-behaved old man?"

For a moment Aang believed he had said something wrong. Bumi's face had twisted up into a look of absolute rage. Eventually, and much to Aang's relief, it softened.

Bumi pulled a folded up and worn-out piece of paper from his exotic robe. He opened it up and gazed sadly at a picture of Aang and him together playing happily that Aang had drawn for him at the age of six.

Bumi folded the paper back into his robe. He glanced up at a hopeful looking Aang.

Aang stared at Bumi with a mixture of anticipation and hopeful optimism. He hoped he had gotten through to him.

Bumi's frown turned into a silly smile. Aang and his friends stared on, confused.

"Daw, I was just kidding you guys!" Bumi's smile became wider.

Aang stared on incredulously. "You were joking around about a serious matter such as THAT!?"

"Awww, don't tell me my best buddy turned into a serious old man!" Bumi joked.

"YOUR MAD!" Aang couldn't help but crack a smile. _He's absolutely out of his mind!_

Bumi cackled crazily and soon enough Aang joined in. The guard couldn't hold Flopsy anymore, he let go of the leash and Flopsy bounded toward Aang.

Aang looked nervous for a second, but then Flopsy jumped on top of him and started licking his face, so he just laughed and gave him ear-scratches.

"FLOPSIE!!" Aang laughed.

Katara still started wide-eyed at the while scene taking place. _This. Is. The. Oddest. Situation. I have EVER been in!_

"Wait a second!" she interrupted the 'happy' (crazy) reunion. "How did you know we were lying in the first place?"

This question was directed at Bumi. How did he know she was lying? There was never any real evidence. She just told him and he somehow knew.

"I may be crazy but I'm not stupid." Bumi told her. "I hold all the files for who goes into and out of the war. I would know if my own friends went_. That's_ why I'm president. I have an extremely good memory."

Katara stared at him and raised an eyebrow. _Wierdo..._

Bumi turned to Aang. "I wasn't lying about your being at their house is illegal, though." His face suddenly turned serious.

Aang stopped what he was doing and became stiff. _Uh-oh..._

Bumi glared at him for a moment longer before smiling. "I guess your family will have to adopt him." Bumi turned to a shocked Katara and Sokka.

_This can't be happening... _Katara has never been so confused, yet so excited in her life as she stood, completely frozen, staring wide-eyed at President Bumi.

Somehow, Katara wouldn't know how, her brain wasn't functioning properly at the moment, Bumi had obtained adoption notices.

"Okay, this calls for the signature of a parent and/or current guardian...but I'm guessing mine will work." Bumi grinned as he scribbled down his name on one of the lines.

"Now I need the signature of the future guardian or 'step-parent'." Bumi continued. "Is your father or mother here?" He directed this question toward Sokka or Katara.

Sokka answered. "Our mother is dead." His head bowed. "Our father stayed at home with our Gran-Gran."

Bumi raised an eyebrow. "Well, would there just so happen to be anyone here who is eighteen years of age or older?"

"Um...I'm seventeen?" Sokka said slowly.

"Good enough." Sokka gaped at Bumi, who just winked and shoved the papers and the pen into Sokka's arms.

Sokka quickly scribbled down his name. "Does this mean I have to be like Aang's father now?" He complained.

"No, more like a brother, I'm sure. Your father can take care of_ that _job." Bumi replied.

Sokka sighed in relief.

"So... does this mean Aang is part of the family now?" Katara asked.

"Yup." Bumi answered happily.

"Cool!" Katara shouted. "Aang, your my brother!"

They both hugged, and Bumi noticed Aang blush slightly.

"Oh, and...ummm...just to let you know...it's not like your _literally_ related. You are just step-siblings, but you don't share the same blood, so...it is still legal for you to get _together_..." Bumi added.

Aang blushed even harder but Katara raised an eyebrow in confusion. _Oh, whatever..._ she thought as she brushed the concept aside. _Who knows what he's talking about..._

Eventually everyone said their good-byes, and Sokka kept the adoption notices. _Dad is sooo gonna freak when he sees these!_He smiled to himself at the thought. Eventually everything settled down, though, and everyone got used to it. Aang was good to have in the family, anyway. Katara looked to him with admiration.

And maybe even a little bit more...

* * *

_Author's Note: Blah! That took me days and days and DAYS to write! At the beginning I said school was almost over...YA KNOW WHAT!? IT IS OVER NOW!! :O Appreciate this. This was the hardest and most complicated chapter I've ever had to write. I know I say that every single time but it just. Keeps. Getting. Harder! I'm dead now from writing this for too long. SAVE ME!!_

_A couple things I want to say about this chapter:_

_-Blech. Sokka was barely in it. I had to squeeze him in at the end._

_-Don't be mad if I messed anything up in here. There was so much that had to do with politics! I don't know ANYTHING about politics! I'm only fourteen years old! I don't care!_

_-Most of this WAS made up. I don't know how to adopt people. I've never tried it._

_-BUMI IS THE PRESIDENT! AMERICA MUST BE CRAZY!! :O_

_-I don't know if you've noticed, but this takes place in the future. Everyone is older. Sokka is seventeen, as it is mentioned, Katara is fifteen, and Aang is fourteen. That is why he is at high-school. (If you haven't noticed.)_

_-I noticed I forgot to include Ozai and Gran-Gran. :O So I mentioned them in this chapter. Ozai just made the plot TEN TIMES more complicated. /_

_-Yes, China is the Fire-Nation of this Series. I AM NOT DISSING ANY CHINESE PEOPLE! I RESPECT YOU ALL AND THINK YOU ROCK! I sometimes actually wish I were Chinese. It would be cool. :D But I just randomly decided to use that country because it is a major one and the more I think about it, Ozai looks kinda Chinese-y-ish. That is my reason, and my reason only!_

_-I know that if Bumi is the President of the United States, then that would mean that it would kind of be like the Earth Kingdom. Just forget that. Some parts of my story have to be slightly different. I have to change it up slightly, or else it would be boring!_

_-JUST TO LET YA KNOW!: That conversation Aang was having with his mother, that what a memory. Just in case you didn't get that._

_-HA! Long Feng ran for president and got beaten by BUMI!_

_-Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of rushed. My attention span is 5 seconds long, so writing a chapter that took a couple days is REALLY something to be proud of!_

_I probably forgot to mention something, but WHAT-EVAH! Please comment, peoplez! I REEEEALLY want to hear your thoughts about this!!_

_What to expect next Chapter: Katara meets a new guy at high-school. Will there be some jealousy on Aang's part? Will Katara go over the top to try to help this Haru guy when he tells her a big secret?_


	6. Imprisoned in the Heart

_Author's Note: Hey, y'all! Lots of reviews from last chappie!! I know that last chapter was pretty messed up, I'm sorry for that. I gotsa lotta 'splainin ta do, so this chappie, I WILL have the response to comments section!_

_**Response to Comments:**_

_**James612- Why, thank you! I'm flattered! Why would I skip this chapter? I have to do ALL the chapters from season 1, or else it wouldn't be fully in tune with the show! (not that it is, anyway ) I wish I could, but I can't. Besides, if I had it my way, I probably would've skipped LAST chapter! It. Was. So. Hard. It was the most boring chapter for me to write, why do you think I added all that humor!? XD**_

_**Wing Zero Alchemist- What does "don't yourself" mean? Well, I'm glad YOU enjoyed it!! President Bumi, yes, the world has indeed gone mad. I'm flattered by your comment!!**_

_**BlueAura11- Ha ha!! Long Feng lost to Bumi!! XD NO!! Don't go!! Jealously is an ugly thing, but Katara got jealous. Nobody complained about that!! DX**_

_**avatar209- Do you really think so? :( Sorry, I'm an over-the-top writer. I'm a beginner! Don't kill me!! DX Well, how would you react if you found out your friend knew Bush? Uh, bad comparison... Anyway, was the headache too much? I get headaches whenever I'm stressed or confused. Which is, like, ALL THE TIME! So, that's why I put that. D:**_

_**crazyzukofangirl1280- Funny chapter? Uhh...glad you enjoyed it! XD**_

_**Kumai290- lol, I dedicated it to you cuz you said governor of Philadelphia wouldn't be a good idea, and it gave me the idea to appoint him to PRESIDENT!! MWHAHAHA!! hem hem sorry... Yes, Long Feng got beaten. rofl You got your friend to read it!! :D I'm so touched!! huggles YAYZ FOR AWKWARD MOMENTS!! I lurv them, unless they are directed at me... **_

_**Um, well, I was gonna reveal Aang and Zuko's past in the episode "The Storm." Sorry. Have a good day. Or night. Or afternoon. Or whatever time your reading this at!!**_

_**Aangsgirl- yesh. extremely. odd. **_

_**Ryuujin The Dragon King- Thank you!! You saw it comin'? Even when I said Phillie? You wittle sly dawg, you!! sorry, I'm hyper right now... Flopsie rules!! X3**_

_**Glistening blue eyes- yesh, plenty of complaints about the jealous thing...**_

_**Aangsfan- rofl, yea, something I would say, too. That's why I wrote it! XD Yea, extremely awkward. Step-siblings making out. That's the point! X3 I'm insane.**_

_**TTAvatarfan- YAYZ!! No school!! does funny dance Yes, Bumi is the President, but he is also secretly an extremely good actor.**_

_**Purple With A Purpose- Long Feng must die! Bumi forever!**_

_Whoo! That was a lot! Thanks guys, you rock! Now, some complaints have been made about Aang being jealous. Because I do this to please you guys, I will make a compromise. Aang will not be extremely jealous, just a little disheartened by the lack of attention. Got it, you stubborn little reviewers? (rofl, jk)_

_With that, I give you- Chapter Six!! Da DA DAAAAA!!_

* * *

Imprisoned in the Heart

Aang and Katara waited in the kitchen of their house. They had come home early from their vacation, all agreeing that Washington D.C. was a little too weird for them. Now, they had three days to kill. Sokka was at the store buying some food for lunch since there was nothing left. Finally, he walked through the front door.

Aang and Katara were instantly by his side, taking the bag from his arms.

"What'cha get? What'cha get?" was all they really seemed able to say.

"Relax!" Sokka yelled as he was relieved from his 'heavy load'.

Katara eagerly opened the bag, her curious face turning into disappointment upon gazing at it's contents.

"What is it?" Aang asked, seeing Katara's face. _I hope it isn't papaya. Sokka knows both Katara and I hate those._

Aang gazed on as Katara pulled a can out of the bag. "Nuts!?"

Aang imitated Katara's confused expression as he glared at Sokka.

"Hey!" Sokka defended. "I had a coupon!"

"Oh my God, Sokka! Your so cheap!" Katara yelled, stuffing the bag into Aang's arms and advancing to Sokka.

Another argument ensued and Aang sighed. However, it was short lived when a crash was sounded right outside the house. Immediately, all three rushed outside to figure out the source of the noise. They stopped at the front step to find a boy, looking to be around Katara's age, standing on the sidewalk with a rock at hand. His hair was light brown and it extended down to his shoulders. He wore a yellow t-shirt with green sleeves and green capri's. On his feet were green sandals.

Heads turned to the curb to gaze upon Sokka's car, with it's window broken.

"My car!" Sokka shouted running towards his prized possession. "You'll pay for this! Literally!" Sokka turned to chase after the kid when he started running away, in the direction of Katara and Aang.

"Sokka, stop!" Katara shouted as she ran in front of the boy to keep him from running. "It was obviously an accident. I'm sure... um, what's your name?"

"Haru." The boy replied simply.

"Thank you. I'm sure Haru didn't mean to, or else he had good reason to do what he did." Katara continued.

"NO, HE DID NOT!" Sokka shouted angrily. "HE'S JUST ONE OF THOSE STUPID STREET PUNKS!"

"Now, Sokka!" Katara scolded. "Stop jumping to conclusions!"

"He's right." Haru interjected, hanging his head. "I _am_ just a stupid street punk."

Katara's expression softened. "Now, what would make you say that?"

Haru's head was still bowed as he continued. "My father is in jail, all I have is my mother, and we live in a part of Boston that...isn't doing too well."

Katara looked on sympathetically.

"Katara, you aren't buying all this, are you!?" Sokka spoke up from behind.

Katara glared at Sokka. "I bet he is telling the truth! He is just troubled and misunderstood! Right, Haru?"

Haru nodded his head sincerely.

"See!? And I can prove he is telling the truth!" Katara stated.

"How can you do that?" Sokka yelled, frustrated.

"Haru, take us to where you live. If it _is..._well...not so good, as he says, then we will know he is telling the truth." Katara explained.

"Fine." Aang spoke from behind her, surprising them all. "Haru, if your telling at least one quarter of the truth, then you'll be living in a...um, a..._tough area._"

Haru nodded and turned to walk towards his house. Katara, Sokka, and Aang nodded to each other and began walking.

When Katara walked up to Sokka, he murmered in her ear. "Why do you always have to be so caring and understanding?"

Katara just walked away but then Aang caught up to her and whispered. "Didn't that seem kind of rude to you? Y'know, rubbing it in his face that he was...well, poor."

While Aang continued reflecting on their previous conversation, Katara walked ahead, completely ignoring him. She didn't know exactly why she had decided to ignore him, usually she would be more than eager to listen to everything he had to say. Right now, she was just focused on...Haru.

Haru stopped in front of his house. It was definitely shabby, so were most of the houses on his block.

"Oh, Haru! You were telling the truth!" Katara exclaimed and hugged him.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard two little voices.

_Are you kidding me!? Aang didn't even have a home! He doesn't have parents, either!_

_**But That doesn't mean Haru can't be pitied for, either!**_

_Yeah, but still, you shouldn't completely ignore Aang for this kid!_

_**Why not, he's newer, and for all you know, he could be better!**_

_That's the problem. We don't know. He could be BAAAD news._

_**Aang could've, too. But he turned out to be a good kid.**_

_Ha! So you admit he's good!_

_**So is Haru!**_

_But she should stick to Aang! I'm telling ya, this Haru guy will bring nothing good!_

Katara ignored the little voices as she continued talking to Haru. She didn't even notice that she was walking away from Aang and Sokka.

* * *

Aang watched on as Katara walked away from them. You could see the hurt in his eyes as he noticed the way Katara talked to Haru. He felt something else, too. _Jealousy?_

Sokka walked up to Aang and put his arm around him. He was staring after Katara and Haru, as well.

"Sorry, buddy." Sokka murmured to Aang. He knew Aang could break easily, and how close he was with Katara. This would definately be rough on him.

The next few days Katara was constantly out with Haru. When they got back to school, Katara found out that he went to Kyoshi High, too. She sat next to him in all the classes they were together in. You would always see them chatting away and passing notes. Katara sat at Haru's lunch table instead of with Sokka and Aang. After school, Katara would do her homework at Haru's house.

Sokka had to admit, Haru wasn't a bad guy, he had a good record, he was smart, he wasn't involved with any gangs, either. Still, the more time Haru spent with Katara, the more time Sokka had to spend with Aang. He really felt bad for the kid. Sokka would have to be there for Aang whenever he would break down. Aang wasn't like other boys. He was always taught that emotions shouldn't be bottled up, and that expressing them was better. Aang had tried many times to talk to Katara, but she would always push him away to see Haru. Aang would them come to Sokka with tears in his eyes and explain to him the story. This always seemed a little weird to Sokka. Katara was the comfort person, not him. He didn't exactly know what to do, but he tried his best, for Aang's sake.

* * *

"Katara, can I talk to you?" Haru asked as they were doing their homework at his house.

"Sure, Haru. What is it?" Katara looked up at Haru with gleaming blue eyes.

They were sitting on Haru's couch in his family room. It was one of only four rooms in his house. They had a bathroom, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a family room. In all of the days Katara had been here, she had gotten quite used to it. It was small, but it was clean and quite charming. Haru's mom was quite the housekeeper.

Katara noticed Haru starting to lean in a little closer.

"Katara, we've been hanging out for a couple weeks now..."

Katara stared on, confused. "Tell me something I don't know." she joked.

"Well, what I mean is," Haru continued. "Over these past few weeks, I feel as if we've gotten to know each other so well..."

Haru's face was now mere inches away from Katara's. He was scooting closer and his arm was on the couch right behind Katara's shoulders. Katara was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Katara, I like you a lot. Well, I think I might actually..."

"Haru!" Katara jumped off of the couch as Haru leaned in WAAAY too close, and he fell onto the spot where Katara was sitting moments ago.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Haru asked, innocently.

"You know very well what's wrong!" Katara yelled. "Are you _hitting on me?_"

Haru only blushed.

"I'm sorry Haru, but I don't think I feel that way about you." Katara explained.

Haru bowed his head. "I knew it would ruin our friendship if I told you."

Katara softened. "Yeah, I guess it did..." she realized.

Katara grabbed her backpack and opened the door. Before she left she turned to Haru. "I'm sorry..." she whispered before she left.

* * *

As Katara walked home, dozens of thoughts whirled around in her head. She probably could've kept their friendship going. But for some reason she chose to end it. Haru just fell in love with her waaaay to fast, and he just wasn't her type. _Well, who is your type?_ She asked herself. _I don't know..._ But deep inside she knew that wasn't true. _Liar. Your type is a little black haired boy, one year younger than you, who lives in your very own house. _But Katara knew that could never happen. Not now that they were step-siblings. She now knew what Bumi had meant when he said they could still share a relationship. But that would just be too awkward. It comforted her to know it was still an option, though.

Katara finally reached her house, she was about to unlock the door when she heard muffled sobs from an open window. She slowly walked over to it and eavesdropped.

The sobbing came from Aang. Katara felt a soft pang in her heart to hear his desperate cries. Then Sokka's voice sounded.

"It's okay, Aang."

"No, it's not, Sokka. It would be okay if Katara still hung out with us. But she doesn't even acknowledge our presence anymore!" Aang's voice whispered.

Katara melted. _What have I done?_ she asked herself. _I left behind the closest friends ever for a boy that was no good._

Katara went to the door and opened it up. She was greeted down the hall to see Sokka sitting on the living room couch and Aang curled up underneath it. Sokka noticed Katara first.

Aang looked up to see Katara standing by the door, her expression full of pity. He yelped and stood up, trying to wipe all of his tears on his sleeves. But it was too late. Katara had already seen them.

Slowly, Katara made her way to Aang. What really made her sad was that Aang looked scared. Like he was afraid of her. _Good going Katara._ She scolded herself. _You really are an idiot._

Aang looked on, frightened. _Why is Katara home early? _He asked himself. Katara was approaching him slowly. He wasn't sure how to react. This is the first time in weeks she had actually gave him recognition.

Katara stopped about a foot away from Aang. Her head turned to Sokka. "Does he always do this when I'm doing homework at Haru's?" she asked.

Aang felt his cheeks burn. He felt stupid. His turned his gaze to the floor, awaiting Sokka's response.

Sokka nodded slowly. "Every single day."

Tears formed in Katara's eyes. She felt really awful. How could she ever make it up to them?

"Aang..."

Slowly, Aang looked up, to stare into Katara's pitying eyes. Then, without warning, she rushed to him, embracing him in a warm hug.

Aang stood there, shocked, at first. Then, slowly, he wrapped his arms around her as well, more tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry..." Katara whispered, feeling hot liquid drop onto her shoulder.

Aang responded by holding Katara tighter.

_I'll explain later. _Katara thought to herself, and somehow knew Aang got the message. _But right now, I want to stay like this forever._

But of course, everything must come to an end, and Aang and Katara hesitantly separated. Katara smiled at Aang and instinctively reached for her mothers necklace. She was surprised when she felt nothing there.

"What!?" she looked down and saw nothing. "My mother's necklace!"

* * *

Zuko was walking down the street to cool off. He had gotten into another argument with his Uncle and tore off. Ahead of him he saw something gleam on the sidewalk. Curious, he made his way over to it and picked it up. It was a necklace. _This looks familiar..._ His eyes widened in shock. _It belongs to that stupid girl that always hangs out with the new kid!_ He realized. _Well, I believe she deserves some payback. _He thought, thinking back to the first day of school. Looking around, he stuffed the necklace in his pocket and continued on his way.

* * *

_Author's Note: TA DA!! KATAANG FLUFF! Oh my God this took so long. I told TTAvatarfan on DeviantART that I was gonna skip this chapter, but then I had an idea. A bad one, but at least there was Kataang! I know this chapter was really short but you try thinking it up! It was hard! D: Sorry it took so long, this was horrible to try to write. But I'm so glad I'm done! I will try to NEVER take so long to update again! Thank you guys for all your support no matter how horrible I am at times. _

_A few things:_

_-Katara and Aang really sounded rude, talking about how Haru was poor! D:_

_-WHY, KATARA!? YOU ARE WAY TO KIND AND COMPASSIONATE!_

_-Zuko REEEALLY has to get over the first day of school thing. LETTAGO, ZUKO! LETTAGO!_

_-Poor Aang. ): The wimp. (Lol, jk.)_

_-Sorry about the lame title. It's really stupid. DX_

_Well, that's all, folks. R&R!_

_What to expect next chapter: (Based off of episode: The Spirit World Winter Solstice Part 1 D: Long name!) There is a crook in Katara's and Sokka's neighborhood. Many things have been going missing. Katara thinks her necklace was stolen by the thief and when Sokka tries to investigate, he goes missing. Now Aang and Katara are in a frenzy to find him. The police aren't helping much, so they decide to take matters into their own hands. Soon they find the investigating business is not as easy as it looks on TV. MAJOR DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER!! MWAHAHA!!_


	7. Stolen, Winter Solstice Part 1

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, guys! This is probably the most thought out and most studied chapter I made. But, no, it's not the longest. It's my first To Be Continued...! YAY! Anyway, in order to fit a modern, extremely dark plot, then it had to be altered a little more than normal. As in what was already solved in the episode won't be solved here. It makes it more epic-y! Anyway, just to let y'all know, I've noticed a drop in comments. I certainly don't want to sound rude or ungrateful or anything, but am I only coming through to 8 people? Cuz I wanna know how everybody else feels about this. If there is an 'anyone else'. Cuz if there's not, this is a pretty pathetic fic._

**_Response to Comments:_**

**_Kumai290- XD New chapter! Lost puppy... Hmm... I like it! XD huggles Aang, too! XD That's a good idea, but then that would mean twice the time to get it posted, and I think that would be torturous for everyone, I like fast updates! Thanks for the input, though! It was much appreciated! _**

**_Wing Zero Alchemist- Oh, that makes more sense! XD Do you think I used to many caps? I actually agree, but I wanted to show the variation of the two annoying little voices in her head. That whole thing probably could of been ignored, good point. Thanks for the opinion! Glad you enjoyed it, though!_**

**_Purple With A Purpose- What does 'your way too yourself' mean? Gaaarh! I'm so bad at this translation thing! Thanks, I'm glad you liked it so much!_**

**_Aangsfan- I know! XD I wanna do that, too! XD It's okay, I'm a wordo, too! _**

**_avatar209- YAY! XD You like my chapter better than the actual episode! XD That must mean I'm doing something right!_**

**_crazyzukofangirl- XD I don't know if that means you like it, or think I'm crazy! Probably a little of both! XD_**

**_Aangsgirl- Thank you! I'm glad to hear it!_**

**_TTAvatarfan- YAY! XD_**

* * *

The Stolen Town, Winter Solstice Part 1

Katara sat on the grass in her front yard, staring up at the sky. She sighed in contentment as Aang came out and sat right beside her.

"What'cha doing?" he asked softly.

"Oh, just admiring the clouds." she replied airily.

There was a silence as Aang shifted into a comfortable position for cloud gazing.

"Look," he whispered, blushing. "That cloud's shaped like a heart."

"Where?" Katara asked, glancing across the sky.

"Riiiight...there!" Aang exclaimed, grabbing Katara's arm and gliding it cross the sky to point at the specific cloud he was talking about.

"Oh, I see it!" Katara replied cheerfully, lowering her arm.

However, Aang remained linked to her, and they ended up holding hands.

"Oh!" Aang blushed when he realized what he just did.

Katara blushed as well, but turned away to face Sokka, who just walked outside munching an apple.

"So, what'cha two lovebirds up to?" he asked, mouthful of food.

"Sokka! We're not-" Katara started.

"I know, I know!" Sokka cut her off, putting his free hand up in surrender.

Katara glanced back up at the sky.

"For you information, we're cloud gazing." she answered.

Sokka paused for a moment. "Sounds boring and stupid."

Katara, brushing off the rude remark, continued. "Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft cottony heap."

"Yeah, and then come hurtling to the ground and get crushed, if you don't die from lack of oxygen up there, first." Sokka responded, dryly.

"Haha, very funny." Katara said sarcastically.

"I would try it!" Aang piped up.

Both Katara and Sokka turned to stare at him.

"What!?" Aang asked. "It looks like fun!"

"Nevermind." Sokka stated and headed back into the house.

Katara and Aang stared back into the sky. All of a sudden, Aang's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" he shouted, right before they heard Sokka scream from inside the house.

Aang darted inside before Katara even got a chance to get up. When she finally got inside she saw both boys freaking out over an over boiling pot on the stove. Water was bubbling out as well as what looked like blackened macaroni. It was spilling onto the stove and onto the floor, burning the wood cabinets.

Aang instantly grabbed for the burning pot --without hot pads. He instantly made a pained noise and reflexively yanked his hands back. He instantly recovered, grabbing the pot and moving it onto a different part of the oven and turning down the notch. Then, he collapsed to the floor.

"Aang...?" Katara asked cautiously.

"Sorry, that was pretty stupid," was the response.

"You mean trying to pick up a boiling hot pot full of burnt macaroni? Then, yes." Katara stated, sitting down next to Aang and putting her arm around him.

"I agree!" Sokka chimed in.

"No, I mean going outside to see what you were doing and completely forgetting that I was making you guys lunch." Aang explained.

"Yeah, that _was _pretty stupid." Sokka agreed.

Katara glared at him. "Aang, that was not stupid. We all make mistakes."

"But I just burnt part of your kitchen! How is that _not _stupid!?" Aang asked.

"It's not stupid because you burned yourself trying to fix it." Katara explained.

Aang looked up at her, confused.

"You see, Aang, things like this happen. We all learn from our mistakes. You were trying to be helpful and make lunch for all of us. I appreciate the thought, Aang, not the actual outcome. Even if you did burn our cabinets a little, its nothing a little money can't fix. Besides, Sokka once almost burned the entire house down!"

Heads turned to face a surprised Sokka.

"Why does everybody use me to make others feel better about their mistakes!" Sokka yelled.

"Because you make more mistakes than anybody I know. And you don't care." Katara giggled.

"Good point..." Sokka replied, pondering.

"See, Aang? Nothing to worry about." Katara replied and winked. "Here's some money. Go to Home Depot and get those new cabinets! Our Dad can install them when he gets back from work."

Aang looked surprised as Katara placed some money in his hand. "I can't take this!" he yelled. "I'll pay for it myself! I'll install it, I'll-"

"Shhhh..." Katara soothed. "It's okay. Just a little act of kindness can go a long way." She gave Aang a pat on the back as she stood up, leaving him to sit on the floor in wonder.

As Katara passed by Sokka, she told him, "Here, you clean up."

Sokka sulked. "Why am I always the cleaner?"

"Cuz your always the complainer." Katara stated simply.

As another full blown fight ensued, Aang stood up and walked out the front door. He took the bus to Home Depot and bought new cabinets, since the others were burnt from the 'stove accident'. There had apparently been a slight fire. Luckily, Sokka stopped it before Katara and Aang got inside.

As Aang was walking out of the store, he saw a newspaper rack. _Hmmm... Let's see what Boston is up to,_ he decided and paid his fifty cents before getting back on the bus.

During the ride back to the house, Aang decided to catch up. As he read the news, one article caught his attention. His eyes widened and he turned pages to read it. As he skimmed it, he gasped in surprise, realizing what it could mean.

* * *

"Uncle! It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!" Zuko yelled all around the house.

He was really aggravated. They were supposed to go downtown to get some groceries or whatever, and Zuko was most certainly not doing it alone.

"Over here." was the response from the the bathroom with it's door opened.

Zuko cautiously made his way inside. He found his Uncle inside of the very large bathtub, bubbles everywhere and steam coming from it.

"You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me and soak away your troubles." Uncle Iroh said calmly.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" Zuko was impatient. He wanted to get the dreaded shopping over with.

"You should take your uncle's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right." Uncle sunk deeper into the steaming water.

"Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of the water!" Zuko practically screamed.

"Very well." Iroh surrendured as he began to get up.

"AHH!" Zuko shielded his eyes. "Never mind! I'll go without you! But you better be out when I get back!"

As Zuko left the room Iroh sunk back into the water. "Ahhh..." he sighed.

* * *

"KATARA!! SOKKA!!" Aang shouted as he ran inside, breaking up the fight that was apparently still going on.

"What is it, Aang?" Katara asked, concerned by the distress in the young boy's voice.

Aang caught his breath before continuing. "An article! In the newspaper! A robber! Jewelry!"

"Your making no sense, man!" Sokka yelled, slapping Aang in the face.

That slap was a good wake up call, and Aang could finally speak in full sentences.

"There's a robber in our neighborhood!" he exclaimed. "I read it in the news! No one knows who it is, yet, but they say he's been stealing mostly jewelry!"

"So?" Sokka asked. "Why should we care?"

"Because maybe he stole Katara's necklace!" Aang explained.

Katara looked shocked. A whole torrent of emotions hit her at once. The measly necklace itself meant almost nothing to her, it was the memories it held.

"Sokka! We have to find this guy!" Katara shouted.

"WHAT!?" Sokka looked at her like she had just grown a second head. "What are you talking about? Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not! You know what that necklace means!" Katara almost screamed.

Sokka remembered. "Yes, Katara. But don't be irrational, we'll just call the police."

"Okay, okay!" Katara rushed. "Call them! Go! Go! Go!"

Katara swatted Sokka towards the phone in the hallway.

"Okay! Geez, I'm on it!" he mumbled as he dialed the police.

There was a moment of silence in which Aang and Katara guessed the phone was ringing. Finally, someone picked up.

"Yes! Hello, my name is Sokka. I'm sure you've heard that there's been a chain of robberies in my neighborhood lately. Yes, that's the one. Well, my sister's necklace is missing and we believe that the mystery thief might have it. Yes, well when you catch him would you mind returning it to us? Thank you. It's all blue, it belonged to our mother. She's --dead. Just call us again when you got them and we'll come to pick it up at the police station. Thank you so much for the help! Okay, goodbye."

Sokka hung up the phone.

"Oh, Sokka! Your the best!" Katara yelled happily as she jumped at him in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah. It was just a call." Sokka reasoned as he pushed her away.

* * *

Uncle Iroh was thoroughly enjoying his hot bath. _What I didn't tell Zuko, _he thought with a laugh. _Is that I'm still wearing swim trunks._

He felt the steam brush past his face and sighed.

Suddenly, he heard a noise come from the bedroom.

"Huh! Who's there?" he asked.

The noise stopped.

"Zuko, is that you?" he asked again.

Silence.

_I must've been hearing things... _Iroh told himself and closed his eyes to enjoy the serene bliss of the hot water.

The next moment, he found himself held at a knife point.

"Huh!" Iroh said, surprised.

"Your coming with me." A voice from behind him murmured. "No witnesses allowed."

"But, I used to be a war general." Iroh said smartly and smiled.

"_Used to be._" The voice pointed out. "Now, come on!" It said as Iroh was roughly yanked out of the water.

As Iroh was dragged away with a knife at his throat, the only thing on his mind was, _Thank goodness I wore swim trunks._

* * *

Weeks had passed and still no answer to all these robberies. The police seemed occupied with other things and there town could tell that it wasn't the first thing on their minds. This distressed Katara greatly.

"Sokka! We have to do something!" she pleaded with him again for the millionth time that week.

"Do what!?" Sokka reasoned.

"SOMETHING!!" Katara yelled back. "Something more than the police, anyway!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do, start investigating the area!?" Sokka yelled.

"That's a great idea! Would you please?" Katara begged, putting on her best sad look she could.

"What!? No, Katara, I was only being sarcastic." Sokka explained.

"But! But-" Katara argued.

"No buts!" Sokka told her.

"I'll help." Aang chimed in.

Katara and Sokka turned to look at him. Katara looked gleeful, Sokka looked frustrated.

"No, Aang. You could get in serious trouble with that." Sokka explained.

"More than the time when I -" Aang started.

"No, maybe less than that," Sokka cut in, knowing well about Aang's mischievous past. "But close.

"Okay, then!" Aang concluded. "I'll do it!"

With that he ran out the door.

Katara and Sokka stared after him. Katara was proud of Aang's bravery and determination. But of course, Sokka ruined the moment.

"That kid's gonna wind up with every bone in his body broken someday. And I'll be the one to see it happen. I'll watch as he falls from the sky 'cuz he wanted to know what clouds felt like."

* * *

Zuko came inside the house carrying the groceries.

"Stupid groceries..." he mumbled. "Uncle!"

There was no reply.

"Uncle, I'm home!"

Silence.

Zuko growled. _He's still in the tub, isn't he?_

Zuko barged upstairs and opened the door. To his surprise, the room was empty.

"Uncle..." Zuko called quietly.

He noticed large puddles that must've dripped off of Uncle Iroh forming a trail. He followed it. He gasped when he found where it ended.

The front door.

"Uncle, I'm coming for you!" Zuko called, running outside, fearing the worst.

* * *

Aang had been vigorously searching the area for clues. He was doing a surprisingly good job. He had actually obtained hints and evidence and things like that. He had interviewed people in the neighborhood who had fell victim to the robberies. One family had seen the man in his escape and described him as best the could. Many families had thanked Aang for his dedication in attempting to solve what the police hadn't. You could say that he was pretty close to having the case wrapped up.

Sokka was sitting in the living room late at night looking out the window at Aang on the streets running around to try to solve the mystery.

"That kid's gonna end up dead if someone doesn't help him." he stated absently.

"Excuse me?" Katara said from behind him.

Sokka didn't even know she was there.

"Nothing." Sokka said simply, and he rose from his chair and walked to the front door.

"And where do you think your going?" Katara asked.

"To help Aang." Sokka told her. "He shouldn't do this alone."

He headed out the door and walked up to Aang.

"Hey, Sokka. What's up?" Aang asked cheerfully.

"I'm gonna help you." Sokka stated.

"What's that?" Aang asked, surprised. He knew what Sokka had said, he just couldn't believe it.

"I'm helping you, Aang. The investigation business is dangerous." Sokka explained, smiling.

Aang smiled, too. "Thank you, Sokka."

"Enough with this, get back to work! What do you got?"

As Aang started explaining his work, Sokka's gaze turned to a man trying to get into a house. Sokka's eyes trailed down to the driveway, which was empty. The guy seemed to be fiddling with the lock.

"Aang, quiet!" Sokka whispered.

Aang immediately stopped talking. "What!?" he whispered.

Sokka stiffly nudged Aang to turn around, never taking his eyes off the man in the distance still messing with the lock.

Aang noticed this, too. He squinted before his eyes widened with realization.

"That's the robber!" Aang shout-whispered.

"SHHHH!" Sokka demanded, slamming his hand over Aang's mouth so quickly, he almost fell over.

They both stared fearfully at the man, but he obviously hadn't heard them, he was too far away.

Sokka slowly took his palm off of Aang's mouth. Aang immediately started talking.

"That's the guy! That's the guy! This family saw the back of him and he's exactly how they described him! I've gotta go get him!"

Aang started sprinting towards the house.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sokka whispered as he grabbed Aang by his shirt and pulling him back. "Aang, this isn't some game. You could get seriously hurt! Let me handle this."

Sokka pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Sokka!" Aang whined. "What if the police don't come in time? Someone has to keep track of him. While you call, I go spy on him!"

Aang excitedly started running towards the house again as Sokka grabbed his shirt.

"No, Aang. What did I tell you? You know what? You call, I'll spy."

"Fine," Aang slumped and grabbed the phone. "Now go!"

Sokka cautiously headed towards the house. He hid behind bushes and trees and such, and watched as the man stepped inside of the house. _Man, I have to go in there? I really wish I hadn't offered to do this. _Sokka sighed as he walked in.

The house was dark- very dark. Everything was silent except for the sound of scraping coming from an open door across the room. Sokka cautiously made his way to it. He was shaking like crazy and sweat beads were forming on his face. He peeked inside slowly and saw the man rummaging through what looked like a jewelry box.

Sokka hid behind a bush and examined the scene. He leaned forward a bit to get a better look. And fell. Right in front of the robber.

The man turned around quickly and stared at Sokka.

"Hehe, how's it going?" Sokka nervously asked.

The man made an angered noise and lashed a knife out of his pocket and grabbed Sokka roughly. He held the knife at his throat.

"Don't move." The man warned.

The man grabbed the whole jewelry box and stuffed it in a bag before slowly making his way outside. Once they were at the front door the man closed it quietly and started walking down the steps.

Sokka looked down the street and saw exactly what he was hoping for. Aang was still standing by the house with the phone at hand.

He was looking the other way but when he sensed motion out of the corner of his eye he turned.

"Sokka!" Aang yelled, frightened.

"Aang, help!" Sokka yelled.

Sokka meant help as in 'call the police', but Aang thought he meant help as in 'run after a guy with a knife'.

Aang bounded towards Sokka and the robber. The man turned and saw Aang and started running away. He only had one knife, and couldn't afford to take anymore hostages. The only way he could think of losing him was by _killing_ him.

Aang was getting closer now, being extremely fast for his age, and held a hand out for Sokka. Sokka took it, but at the same time, the man grabbed Aang by the shirt, and roughly pushed him to the ground.

"AANG!" Sokka called out frantically as Aang tumbled to the ground, hitting his head on the concrete and getting knocked out.

* * *

The first thing he remembered waking up was the sound of sirens and people talking on walkie talkies. Then, as he opened his eyes and everything started getting clearer, he remembered feeling a cloth on his head followed by a searing pain.

"Where am I?" Aang asked, faintly aware of how pathetic he sounded.

Instantly, two men dressed as police officers were at his side.

"Your in the middle of the street," one of the officers informed him. "You took a nasty fall."

"Do you remember anything?" The other officer asked.

Aang scrunched his eyebrows in thought. Suddenly everything started coming back and Aang's eyes widened.

"SOKKA!" he yelled. He shot up off the ground, instantly regretting it as dizziness took over him and he layed back down.

"What about a Sokka?" The police officer to his left asked.

"Sokka! He got taken by the robber!" Aang exclaimed.

"A kidnapping?" The officer to his right said, shocked. "This is getting serious." He picked up his walkie talkie and started talking to some guy.

Aang relaxed. Everything was under control. Sokka would be safe.

* * *

An hour and a half had passed since Aang told the police officers and they were still just walking around the street. They were loading guns, waiting for enforcements and whatever other junk they needed to do. Aang was sick of waiting.

He was inside of one of the police cars, lying down in the back seat. He got up and opened the doors. He started sneaking past the officers before finally running down the street. He had to find Sokka.

* * *

Katara sat alone at home, wondering where Sokka and Aang ran off to. She decided to call Sokka on his cell phone.

She ran to the phone in the hallway and dialed his number. The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?" came the voice on the other line.

"Aang?" Katara asked, confused. "Where's Sokka?"  
There was a silence before Aang answered. "I don't know."

Katara froze. "W-What do you mean?"

"Katara, Sokka's gone."

Tears welled up in Katara's eyes. "WHAT!?" she ran to the front door and looked outside. Down the street she saw police cars and police wandering around, investigating the area. "No..."

She looked down at the steps and something caught her attention. "Aang, you need to come back. Now."

* * *

A few minutes later Aang entered the house.

"What's wrong, Katara?" he asked. "Well, besides the obvious."

Katara handed him a note.

"What is it?" Aang asked, opening it up.

"I don't know." Katara replied. "I didn't read it yet."

Aang started reading it, and his eyes widened.

"What?" Katara asked nervously.

"It's-it's a ransom!" Aang exclaimed.

Katara froze again. She didn't like the sound of this one bit.

* * *

_Author's Note: The evil plot bunnies attacked me on this one. I have so much to say on this one, but I don't want to overcrowd this AN, and I have a life off of . (OMG, NO WAI!)_

_Quick Notes:_

_-Don't worry. Iroh is NOT dead._

_-Neither is Sokka._

_-The town that's being haunted by a spirit monster is THEIR town being haunted by a robber/kidnapper/murderer! OHH! Triple threat!_

_-The old man from the town that asks Aang for help was replaced by a newspaper rack. HARSH!_

_-I messed the stuffing outta this one. XD_

_Like I said, I have more to say, but I gotta go. REMEMBER THOSE REVIEWS!!_


End file.
